Et s'il y avait un cinquième Maraudeur
by Maewyn
Summary: Si , lors de leur septième année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard , une jeune fille faisait leur connaissance avant de faire partie de leur clan ? Et si elle chamboulait la vie de deux d'entre eux ...
1. Chapitre 1

Genre : Hum . Romance et mystère . humour aussi . gniark gniark humilions cet idiot de Rogue !  
  
Personnages : Morwenn , Sirius et les autres Maraudeurs  
  
Les Personnages ( sauf Morwenn ) appartiennent a JK Rowling , tout comme les lieux et le contexte . L'histoire , quant à elle , est a moi ( tout de même , mdrrrrr)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Le jour s'était levé il y a déjà 2 h , lorsqu'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux entra dans la Gare de King's Cross. Beaucoup plus discrète que ses congénères sorciers qui étaient repérables au moindre coup d'?il , elle vérifia que la cage 'argent de sa chouette était bien fermée , afin d'éviter comme le garçon qui la précédait de la faire tomber . Vérifiant qu'aucun moldu ne regardait , la jeune fille courut vers le mur de la voie 9 ¾ . A son grand étonnement , elle ne sentit aucune chaleur , ni aucune humidité en le traversant , comme il était de mise quand l'on traversait une matière . Le train qui devait la mener à Hogwarts était époustouflant , comme on n'en faisait plus depuis déjà 50 ans . D'un rouge vif , il semblait pourtant en extraordinaire propreté . De nombreux sorciers , qu'ils soient de première ou de septième année , faisaient leur adieux à la famille , qu'ils ne reverraient sûrement plus jusqu'au prochaines vacances. Mais elle n'avait pas de famille . Ou du moins , son père se contre-fichait qu'elle entre dans une nouvelle école . Observant quelques instants une famille déchirée par les larmes , elle monta dans le train. Sa chouette noire dormait paisiblement dans sa cage , la tête coincée sous l'aile .  
  
Le compartiment qu'elle trouva était vite , au grand bonheur de celle ci . Les sorciers avaient toujours le don pour lui poser des questions sur sa famille et son passé . Souriant à Absinthe , sa chouette , la jeune fille souffla  
  
« Tu sais pourquoi , toi , ils m'ont nommé préfète alors qu'ils ne me connaissent pas ? c'est étrange , n'est ce pas ?  
  
-En effet . Qui es tu pour avoir ce privilège de pouvoir torturer  
mentalement chaque élève de l'ecole ?  
  
-Et toi , qui es tu pour me faire une peur pareille en entrant dans mon  
compartiment ?  
  
-Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur , répondit le jeune homme aux  
cheveux noirs, je suis Sirius Black . Daigne tu me répondre maintenant  
que je t'ai dit mon nom ?  
  
-Je suis Morweenn Nennvial Brenwin Maëlynn , Nechtain de Lyriac .Mon père  
  
voulait rajouter encore deux prénoms mais ils lui ont été refusés .  
  
-Et bien dis-moi, tu dois faire partie d'une sacré famille .  
  
-Nechtain de Lyriac .Tu dois connaître , ce sont les célèbres  
mangemorts »  
  
Morwenn n'avait pas réprimé une grimace de dégoût a l'énonciation de ce nom ridicule qu'elle portait , et que nombreuses familles de sang pur admiraient pour leur pouvoir .. et leur argent .  
  
« Oui ! Je connais bien en effet . Ma cousine est mariée au fils aîné de Misandrie de Nechtain . »  
  
Arrachant un air de stupeur a la jeune fille rousse , il continua  
  
« Pourquoi entre tu à Poudlard cette année ? Tu me parais bien plus âgée qu'une première année  
-J'ai reçu des cours de la part d'une préceptrice jusqu'à cette année.  
  
-Tu rentre en quelle année ?  
  
-7ème »  
  
Un fracas fit soudain sursauter les deux jeunes gens . Un jeune homme , dont l'allure pâle et les cheveux châtains soigneusement coiffés contrastaient étrangement avec sa cape rapiécée , entra . Un sourire malicieux fixé aux lèvres , il s'adressa à Sirius  
  
« Je croyais que tu devais nous rejoindre directement dans le compartiment après avoir réglé les comptes avec Rogue ? Mais je vois que tu seras toujours aussi faible devant les jeunes filles . »  
  
Le Sirius en question rendit son sourire au garçon , passant une main gênée dans ses longues mèches d'ébènes  
  
« Morweenn, je te présente Rémus Lupin ... tu n'attends personne ?  
  
-Enchanté de rencontrer une nouvelle recrue .  
  
-Idem . Non je n'attends personne , pourquoi ? »  
  
Adressant un clin d'?il discret à son ami , Sirius se leva et dit  
  
« Mademoiselle Morweenn Nechtain de Lyriac accepterais elle de se joindre a nous ? »  
  
Un froncement de sourcils fut la seule réponse qu'obtint alors Sirius . Pourtant , à sa grande surprise , Morwenn se leva , attrapant la cage de sa chouette et son sac de cuir au passage . Toujours silencieuse.  
  
« Tu es nouvelle ? »  
  
En 10 minutes , déjà deux personnes lui avaient posés la question . Elle aurait du se mettre un panneau sur le front . Voyant l'air exaspéré de Morwenn , Sirius répondit à sa place  
  
« Oui , et la demoiselle entre en 7ème année . »  
  
Poussant d'un coup de pied la porte de bois du train , le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs laissa entrevoir a Morwenn un étrange spectacle , avant de lui dire  
  
« Attends un peu .. ils ne sont pas encore convenables pour accueillir une demoiselle . »  
  
Rémus et Sirus entrèrent , un sourire au lèvre , et Morweenn les entendit dire aux personnes présentes dans le compartiment  
  
« Mes chers amis , nous allons recevoir une demoiselle , et pas n'importe laquelle ! Allons , relevez vous et . Mes Dragées Surprises !!!!!! »  
  
Rémus ouvrit alors la porte à Morweenn , qui souriait a sa chouette qui s'affolait dans sa cage . Adressant un sourire respectueux au jeune homme , elle entra . Il y avait deux autres jeunes hommes dans le compartiment . L'un était assez petit , avec une tête de rat bouffie , et l'autre possédait de courts cheveux noirs ébouriffés , des yeux verts qui pétillaient de malice et des lunettes rondes . Pas le moins du monde effrayée , Morwenn s'assit a la place que lui proposait Sirius , près de la fenêtre .  
  
Les deux garçons se présentèrent alors , observant avec des yeux ronds la jeune fille à la peau lactescente .  
  
« Patmol et Lunard on dus se présenter . Je suis James , et voici Peter . Qui es tu , pour que Sirius t'accepte ainsi a sa place ? Même nous , il refuse de nous laisser nous asseoir a cette place . »  
  
Morwenn adressa alors un regard interrogatif à Sirius , afin de dire simplement  
  
« Morweenn .  
  
- Et pas seulement Morweenn ! Elle a pleins de noms , très charmants en  
soit , et c'est .. en fait , ma cousine est mariée au frère de son oncle  
. Je vous présente , Morweenn Nennvial Brenwin Maëlynn Nechtain de Lyriac  
. »  
  
En voyant que la jeune fille lui adressait un regard meurtrier , Sirus s'assit et mangea un 'Dragée Surprise de Bertie Crochue' , avant de grimacer  
  
« Morve de Troll . Immonde . Tu en veux un , Morweenn ? »  
  
Morweenn se servit en silence , tandis qu'elle répondait a la question que James venait de lui poser .  
  
« Oui , mon père s'est vu forcé de me donner autant de prénoms .. d'après lui les familles issues de la noblesse moldue et de la pureté sorcière doivent avoir des noms a rallonge .. très pratique pour signer au bas d'un document . Et ça veut dire . euh .Morweenn c'est Irlandais , mon pays et ça veut dire . Rose épineuse je crois . le reste , dans l'ordre c'est lac de nuit en Gaélique , Fleur de lune en Midlands , et Rivière de Sang encore en Irlandais . »  
  
Un étrange sourire était apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune fille , qui se moquait intérieurement d'avoir un nom aussi ridicule par sa longueur .  
  
Portant un dragée Rouge a la bouche , la jeune fille fronça du nez , dégoutée par le gout .  
  
« T'es tombé sur quoi ?  
-Sang humain .   
  
-Au moins , c'est déjà ça que tu n'aime pas .Peter en raffole »  
  
Morweenn fronça a nouveau du nez , conservant même loi de sa famille son allure noble et altière .  
  
Durant tout le reste du voyage , Les Maraudeurs et la jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux jouèrent à la bataille explosive , mangeant des dragées surprises , trouvant parfois des gouts épouvantables , mais en riant toujours . Soudain , la voix de James retentit  
  
« Hé ! On arrive bientôt . il faut enfiler les robes . »  
  
Morweenn, abandonnant ses cartes , sortit seulement de son sac une longue et ample cape de velours émeraude , qui s'accordait parfaitement a ses yeux de velours jade . Déjà , elle portait la jupe plissée noire qui dévoilait ses cuisses d'opale , et le pull gris réglementaire . A ses pieds , les longs bas noirs montaient jusqu'en haut des genoux . Elle était prête .  
  
Une nouvelle voix la tira de sa rêverie  
  
« Tu iras a quelle maison ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas . Le Choixpeau que Dumbledore m'as mis sur la tête lors  
d'un entretien a dit qu'il devait réfléchir car je n'était pas un choix à  
prendre à la légère .  
  
-Je vois . J'espère que tu seras à Gryffondor . c'est la maison de  
l'entraide et du courage .  
  
-Le Choixpeau m'en a parlé . Mais il a aussi parlé de Serpentard   
  
-Je vois, se répéta Rémus »  
  
Soudain , la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et gras que Morweenn reconnut de suite. Lorsqu'un sourire malsain s'afficha sur ses lèvres et qu'il s'approcha de Morweenn pour lui serrer la main , la jeune fille recula , ses yeux projetant des flammes vertes .  
  
« J'ai entendu dire que ma chère cousine Morweenn allait à Poudlard . Je voulais seulement la féliciter .  
  
-Ne t'approche pas de moi , toi et ta langue traînante de serpent .  
  
- Je croyais que nous pourrions avoir de meilleurs rapports . Dit  
l'intéressé faussement outré , Tu gâche le sang de ta famille en traînant  
avec ces jeunes hommes.Il sont bien trop crétins pour une beauté aussi  
intelligente que toi .  
  
-J'ai dit RECULE ! »  
  
Déjà , la main de Morweenn s'était posée sur sa baguette , qui lançait de dangereuses étincelles de sang .  
  
« Tu n'as jamais osé , jeune fille .Jamais tu n'a hurlé , lorsque dans mon manoir nous .  
  
-Waddiwasi ! »  
  
Rogue n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer . Envoyé a l'autre bout du couloir par la jeune fille, il lui adressa un nouveau regard malsain lorsqu'elle se pencha vers lui, dévoilant les rondeurs de sa poitrine , pour murmurer  
  
« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus jamais m'approcher . Tu m'as peut être dominé lorsque j'était enfant . mais aujourd'hui , c'est fini . Et cesse de m'observer avec ce regard malsain !  
  
Pretrificus Totalus ! »  
  
Folle de rage , la jeune fille entra a nouveau dans le compartiment , vidant d'une traite le verre de jus de citrouille de Sirius , qui la regardait , éberlué . Comme les autres Maraudeurs , d'ailleurs . Ce fut pourtant James qui réussit à lui demander  
  
« Tu . tu le connais ??  
  
-C'est mon cousin .  
  
-Et euh . tu n'as pas l'air de le porter dans ton c?ur  
  
-Non , en effet .  
  
-En tout cas . Wow . t'es une sacré bonne lanceuse de sort ! Même Sirius  
, a chaque fois qu'il envoie un Waddiwasi , ne réussit a envoyer que de  
petits objets a un ou deux mètres . Il doit bien peser 70 kg et tu l'as  
projeté a .. 5 mètres ? »  
  
Elle ne répondit rien , trop occupée a regarder par la fenêtre pour évacuer sa colère . Ce fut Rémus qui continua  
  
« Tu dois avoir une sacré puissance . Tu nous serais assez utile pour nous débarrasser de Malefoy et de Rogue . »  
  
Cette fois ci , la jeune fille se retourna , ses yeux toujours emplis de colère « Oh oui comme ça je vous serai utile pour lancer des sortilèges a vos ennemis ! Vous avez raison , je ne suis qu'une arme puissante ! Je croyais l'avoir oublié en quittant ma famille . »  
  
Les quatre jeunes hommes restèrent interloqués . Seul Peter , qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche du voyage , dit  
  
« IL ne pensait pas ça . Mais si tu déteste Rogue autant que nous , nous serions heureux de t'accepter parmi nous . L'union fait la force . »  
  
Morweenn daigna réfléchir à la question , regardant d'un air soupçonneux Sirius , puis James , Rémus et enfin Peter .  
  
« Soit . »  
  
Les visages des quatre garçons , graves jusqu'à présent , s'illuminèrent et James s'exclama  
  
« Morweenn Nechtain de Lyriac , tu fais à présent partie de la troupe des Maraudeurs ! »  
  
Elle ne savait pas du tout ce que cela signifiait , pourtant elle sourit avec malice . 


	2. Chapitre 2

Les Maraudeurs descendirent du train , croisant Rogue dans un grand éclat de rire , avant de croiser Hagrid . Morweenn , qui faisait la même taille que la plupart des jeunes hommes de septième année , fut pourtant impressionnée par la taille colossale du garde-chasse . Ce n'était pas un géant , il n'était pas assez imposant pour cela .. Mais il devait avoir du sang . Observant avec stupeur le lac , elle demanda discrètement à Sirus « C'est quoi ces bêtes qui tirent les calèches ? -Quelles bêtes ? tu rêve ma vieille . -Euh .  
  
Elle les voyait pourtant . De grands chevaux noir a la peau écailleuse , aux yeux de sang et aux larges ailes .  
  
Suivant les jeunes hommes dans la calèche , Morweenn s'accouda au rebord de la vitre pour observer la nuit qui tombait lentement , la poussière d'or venant saupoudrer le ciel d'encre . Rémus et Sirius parlaient de leurs vacances , Peter et James du prochain tour qu'ils feraient à Rogue .  
  
Elles les appréciaient beaucoup . Et c'était quelque chose qui l'étonnait grandement .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sa peau presque translucide, d'un blanc de neige lui donnait un air presque malade, mais à la voir en entier, on la savait en santé. Du moins, physiquement. Toute la salle observait ses étranges yeux . De la jade du plus beau des verts , parcourut par des veinures noires .La seule chose que ce regard reflétait était la mort douloureuse... parfois une ombre de forêt... Mais jamais ce qu'il voyait. La simple lueur voilée des fées .  
  
Quelques mèches de feu retombèrent dans cet étrange regard de haine et de mépris. De mélancolie lointaine. On venait de lui poser le Choixpeau Magique sur la tête , sous le regard interrogatif des élèves . Seuls les Maraudeurs lui souriaient sans la dévisager .  
  
Dans son dos , le professeur Dumbledore l'annonçait  
  
« Nous avons aujourd'hui une nouvelle élève , qui n'est pas une première année . Elle entrera directement en 7ème année . Je vous demande de bien l'accueillir . »  
  
Le chapeau s'anima alors , et Morweenn l'entendit distinctement dans sa tête .  
  
« Quel choix difficile tu es là .. voilà deux mois , je n'ai pas pu choisir . Je te l'ai déjà dit , tu as toutes les capacités pour faire une parfaite Serdaigle et une parfaite Poufsouffle . Mais deux voies se mélangent en toi . les apparences de glace et de ronces , contre la loyauté et le courage . »  
  
La voix finit par hurler aux oreilles de Morweenn , audible de toute la salle  
  
« Nul choix ne peut être fait , et cette jeune fille ira ou bon lui semble , sa maison sera fière de l'accueillir dans tous les cas »  
  
*sale bête . Il m'a hurlé dans les oreilles .*  
  
Observant Dumbledore , la jeune fille attendit une réaction de sa part , n'osant pas regarder la salle qui , toute entière , la fixait de centaines d'yeux étonnés . Jamais , dans l'histoire de Poudlard quelqu'un n'avait pas été envoyé dans une maison directement .  
  
*l'année commence bien .*  
  
Sortie de sa rêverie par une voix rauque , Morweenn répondit au  
professeur Dumbledore  
  
« J'irais à . »  
  
Levant les yeux vers la table de ses amis , Morweenn s'aperçut qu'elle ne  
connaissait pas son nom .Elle murmura alors au directeur un quasi-  
inaudible  
  
« La rouge et or , avec Sirius Black .   
  
-GRYFFONDOR !!!!!!!! »  
  
La voix de l'imposant directeur avait retentit dans la salle , sous les acclamations de la table des ' Gryffondor' . Ses amis aussi l'applaudissaient , avec une ferveur qui fit rougir la jeune fille .  
  
« Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir avec votre nouvelle famille »  
  
Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit , alors que les premières années allaient être réparties . Les Maraudeurs lui avaient laissés une place, entre James et Sirius . D'après Rémus , elle avait là une place de choix . Les nouveaux amis chuchotèrent durant la répartition , se fichant éperdument de savoir qui allait dans quelle maison . Cependant , lorsqu'ils entendaient le nom de leur maison , ils applaudissaient , comme les autres .  
  
Lorsque Sirius fit remarquer que la table des Serpentards la regardait étrangement , elle ne put s'empêcher de répliquer  
  
« Il est facile de deviner pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça . avoir un sang aussi pur que le mien dans leur maison , avec en prime le pouvoir de mon père , cela aurait été particulièrement utile . Mais j'ai choisi cette maison . En plus , Rogue a du leur clamer que je traînais avec des Gryffondor . Mais il a aussi du éviter de leur dire que je l'ai envoyé bouler ! »  
  
La jeune fille sourit de malice en observant Sirius qui éclatait de rire . C'est alors que la chanson de Poudlard se mit a retentir dans la salle . Les Maraudeurs aussi se mirent à la chanter , alors que Morweenn l'ignorait totalement . Elle se contenta d'observer ses quatre amis se battre pour réussir a la chanter plus vite que l'autre . Ce fut Rémus qui y parvint , ayant une énonciation bien meilleure que celle de ses camarades .  
  
Aplaudissant celui ci , Morweenn sortit les derniers dragées surprises qui lui restaient , les éparpillant sur la table . Il y en avait 5 . Un pour chacun.  
  
Chacun sourit . Chacun tenta de trouver le meilleur en analysant la couleur . Ce furent Peter et James qui se servirent en premier . Le vert et le marron . Puis , vint le tour de Sirius et Rémus . Noir et blanc . Il n'en restait qu'un pour Morweenn , un bleu .  
  
Ce furent ensemble qu'ils les portèrent a la bouche , James et Peter grimaçant , les trois autres souriants .  
  
« Chocolat chaud .  
  
-Réglisse  
  
-Encore sang .  
  
-Décidément , jeune amie , tu a le don pour tomber sur du sang . combien de fois ça t'es arrivé ? 10 fois ? Demanda Sirius  
  
-Ca doit être ça , ouais . Et vous , vous êtes tombés sur quoi ?  
  
-huile de foie de Morue . dit Rémus  
  
-Epinards .  
  
-Au fait , Morweenn , t'es pas préfète ? »  
  
Les jeunes gens mangèrent a leur faim , particulièrement Peter et James qui mangeaient pour quatre . Morweenn elle aussi se régalait , mais ne mangea que peu , habituée aux restrictions de son père .  
  
La soirée passa rapidement , dans le rire et la bonne humeur . Les premières années furent conduites au dortoir , tandis que les Maraudeurs et Morweenn s'attardaient .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
« Je, je dessinerais tout autour de la galaxie  
  
La ronde folle de mes plus belles envies  
  
Je les peindrais sur les ailes d'un oiseau de nuit  
  
Libre, libre comme l'air d'un demain extraordinaire  
  
Je gommerais toutes les flammes de la misère  
  
Pour épuiser un ciel flamboyant de lumière  
  
Oh, libre, libre, libre  
  
Je vous dis libre comme vivre  
  
Vivre, je vous dis vivre comme ivre  
  
Vivre, je vous dis vivre en étant libre d'être ivre  
  
Je, je vivrais plus loin que l'amour, plus loin que les nuits  
  
Je chanterais plus fort que tous vos interdits  
  
Je danserais sur le fil ténu de ma vie  
  
Dans, dans un arc en ciel de bonheur, d'ivresse infinie  
  
Je tourbillonnerai au rythme de l'esprit  
  
Emerveillée vers un destin frais et fleuri  
  
Un jour a cheval au galop je partirais  
  
Plus loin que les monts, les océans, les forets  
  
Bannir la civilisation à tout jamais  
  
Au, au-delà du béton de la fumée des usines  
  
J'irais respirer l'air de la brise marine  
  
Et me noyer dans les parfums à l'origine »  
  
La dernière note de la chanson résonna dans les couloirs de Poudlard , la voix Cristalline de Morweenn s'éteignant doucement .  
  
« Tu chante super bien ! » s'exclama Peter , rayonnant  
  
« Alors comme ça , cousine , tu as choisi ces traîtres de Gryffondor ? Que diras ton père quand je le lui apprendrai ?  
  
-Oui , évidemment , pour gagner un peu d'estime auprès de mon père , tu  
es prêt a m'espionner . Je suis sure qu'il te l'a demandé . Maintenant  
sors de mon chemin ..  
  
-Pas avant de t'avoir fait payer ce que tu m'as fait dans le train .  
  
-Severus tu m'énerve .  
  
-Alors comme ça , Miss de Lyriac daigne pétrifier son cousin ? Quelle  
belle preuve de courage que de ne pas affronter en face ses souvenirs .  
Te rappelle tu , Morweenn ? Te rappelle tu ces taches bleus que tu  
tentait de cacher a chaque fois que tu sortais du bureau de ton père ?  
Cette honte que tu dissimule encore . Et Samara , te rappelle tu de la  
froideur de son corps , quand tu la tué ?  
  
-Tais toi ! JE T'ORDONNE DE TE TAIRE !  
  
-A nouveau , les yeux de la jeune fille s'étaient enflammés . Menaçant ,  
Peter les regardaient , effrayés . Elle n'était pas une sorcière pour  
rien .  
  
-Je me vengerais , Rogue , tu le sais . Et tu en souffriras aussi . Tu as  
osé me toucher , me caresser avec tes lèvres impures . Tu le regretteras  
. INCENDIO !  
  
Venez , vous allez me montrer la salle commune » murmura Morweenn en  
prenant par le bras ses amis , laissant à Severus le soin d'étendre le  
feu qui se propageait sur sa cape .  
  
Encore une fois , la jeune fille dont les boucles rousses dansaient sur  
ses hanches tandis qu'elle marchait , les émerveillait . Si mystérieuse ,  
imprévisible .  
  
« James , arrête de te moquer de ce pauvre Rogue et vient avec nous !  
Morweenn , de quoi il parlait ?  
  
- Rien de bien important .  
- Pourtant .  
-J'ai dit rien de bien important . »  
  
Ils n'avaient pas veillé bien longtemps , une fois dans la salle commune . Après de brèves présentations avec les amis des Maraudeurs , tous étaient allés se coucher , une dure journée de cours les attendant le lendemain .  
  
Montant dans son dortoir , Morweenn s'était déshabillé , méditant sur cette étrange journée . Elle se retourna cents fois dans son lit , ne parvenant pas a dormir et s'attirant les foudres d'une jeune fille  
  
« Si t'arrive pas a dormir va devant le feu mais cesse de faire ce bruit , tu m'empêche de dormir ! »  
  
Elle était resté immobile un instant , avant de sortir de son lit et de quitter le dortoir des filles . Ses yeux de jade parcoururent la salle commune vide , ou déjà le feu commençait à s'éteindre . Quelle heure était il ?  
  
Saisissant la baguette magique qu'elle avait laissé traîner sur une table basse , Morweenn murmura ' Lumos'  
  
La pièce alors s'emplit d'une douce lueur , et la jeune fille aperçut une silhouette calée dans le canapé , qui se retourna  
  
« Morweenn ? »  
  
C'était Sirius . Lui aussi ne devait pas dormir .  
  
« Une fille m'as renvoyé du dortoir , paraît que je faisait trop de bruit .  
  
-T'arrive pas a dormir non plus ?  
  
-Non .  
  
-Viens t'asseoir .  
  
-Tu fais quoi ?  
  
-Je lis  
  
- Dans le noir ?  
  
-C'est plus marrant .  
  
-Si tu le dis .  
  
La jeune fille s'assit à coté de son ami , observant le livre qu'il tenait  
  
« T'aurais pu me dire que c'était un livre lumineux . C'est quoi ? »  
  
Sirius souleva la couverture du livre , dévoilant un titre en grosses lettre argentées  
  
' 1001 sorts utiles'  
  
« C'est marrant . Y'a des trucs pour se friser les poils du nez et .. un truc pour se lisser les cheveux . ils t'arrivent ou les tiens ?  
  
Je sais pas trop .  
  
On essaie ?  
  
Déjà , Sirius sortait sa baguette magique , visant les boucles souples et rousses de Morweenn .  
  
' WinTallegri'  
  
Les longues boucles se défirent soudain , se déroulant telles des ficelles d'aurore .  
  
« Wow ! sont vachement longs ! »  
  
Morweenn observait ses nouveaux cheveux , parfaitement lisses qui lui tombaient à présent au niveau des genoux . D'après sa préceptrice , de longs cheveux rendaient ne jeune fille plus noble . De plus , a chaque fois qu'elle essayait de les couper , un sortilège les faisaient repousser instantanément .  
  
Souriant a Sirius , Morweenn s'assit a nouveau , grimaçant de douleur lorsqu'elle coinça ses cheveux sous ses fesses .  
  
« A moi . Voyons . Si je te colorais les cheveux en .. bleu ! »  
  
' Bluticapillo'  
  
Les cheveux de Sirius , habituellement d'un noir de jais devinrent bleu profond . Tus deux rirent , avant de se renfoncer dans le canapé , la tête de la jeune fille posée contre l'épaule de Sirius .  
  
« T'es étrange , Morweenn . Pourtant tu me plait .  
  
-Je sais .  
  
-Tu sais quoi ?  
  
-Je sais plus . »  
  
Tous deux pouffèrent a nouveau , avant que Morweenn se rélève , tirant machinalement sur sa robe trop courte , s'attirant un regard malicieux de Sirius sur ses cuisses , et qu'elle dise  
  
« Partie d'Echec ? Bierraubeurre ?Il me reste un paquet de dragée surprises . »  
  
Sirius sourit soudain en voyant l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille qui touchait frénétiquement ses cheveux nouvellement lisses , et dit  
  
« Ouh du calme le banquet t'as pas suffit ?  
-J'ai toujours faim .  
-Alors soit . »  
  
Morweenn alla chercher , non sans fredonner une chanson , le jeu d'échec , et les friandises qu'elle avait promises a son ami . Ramenant le tout volant devant elle , elle s'assit contre Sirius et dit  
  
« Blanc ou noir ? -Les pions sont rouge et or Morweenn  
  
-Ouais ben rouge ou or ?  
  
-Tu veux quoi ?  
  
-Mais je sais pas , choisis !  
  
-Choisis toi !  
  
-Tu m'énerve , Sirius !Rouge ! »  
  
Morween avait donné un coup de coude faussement outré au jeune homme , avant de pouffer à nouveau .  
  
Ils jouèrent ainsi durant plusieurs heures , Morweenn s'énervant contre les pièces qui refusaient de lui obéir , ne la connaissant pas , et Sirius grimaçant lorsqu'il tombait sur un étrange goût avec les dragées . Ce fut vers les alentours de 7 h qu'ils s'endormirent , la tête de Morweenn calée contre l'épaule de son ami . 


	3. Chapitre 3

Bon bah merci pour toutes ces reviews , elles m'ont fait super chaud au c?ur ! ravie que cette histoire vous plaise ! Même si comme Sherazade me l'a dit ( sans méchanceté !) , ce sujet a été retourné et décortiquée des millions de fois , j'avais juste envie , par ma plume , d'y rajouter un peu de ....MOI !  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Un grand fracas surprit soudain les deux amis . Les maraudeurs venaient de débouler de l'escalier , habillés et riant aux éclats . Ce fut Morweenn qui se réveilla la première , ayant seulement l'habitude des bruits de la forêt lors de son sommeil . Observant la salle, où quelques élèves s'affairaient, la jeune fille fixa l'horloge magique pendue au mur. Elle aurait du être levée depuis une heure. Donnant un coup dans Sirius , afin de le réveiller , elle sauta hors du canapé , sous les regards interrogatifs des Maraudeurs et se dirigea vers la salle de bain des filles , après avoir pris quelques affaires dans son dortoir . Sa nuit avait été trop courte, hantée de cauchemars obscurs . il en avait toujours été ainsi .Avec un léger hochement de tête un peu absent, la jeune fille salua sa compagne de chambre, puis sa robe tomba à ses pieds.  
  
Telle une automate elle fit un pas de côté pour dégager ses pieds des liens de tissu, puis elle entra dans une cabine de douche, non sans avoir auparavant déposé ses vêtements de rechange sur un tabouret qui se trouvait tout prêt de ladite cabine.  
  
Une fois à l'intérieur, Morweenn retira ses sous vêtements, puis, sans déclencher le jet d'eau, appuya sa tête contre les carreaux de la douche. La fraîcheur de l'émail contre sa joue la ramena quelque peu à la réalité.  
  
Doucement, en un mouvement familier, l'index de sa main droite vint effleurer la cicatrice discrète qui se trouvait sous son sein gauche. Bien entendu elle ne pouvait la voir, mais elle la savait encore visible, chemin de peau à peine plus blanc que le reste de son corps, léger renflement à peine décelable sous ses doigts. Mais pourtant bien présent dans sa chair. A jamais.  
  
Trois.  
  
Elle en avait trois en tout. Trois cicatrices, trois souvenirs, guéries depuis longtemps et invisibles aux yeux extérieurs. Invisible comme pouvaient l'être ses sentiments les plus profonds, qu'elle n'arrivait toujours à exprimer qu'au travers de la magie. La vengeance serait son repos . La douleur de l'ennemi son linceuil . Cicatrices de l'âme, cicatrices du corps. Morweenn savait lesquelles la feraient toujours souffrir.  
  
A cet instant, son poignet tourna brusquement le robinet et l'eau fumante vint envahir la cabine, brûlant la peau gelée, roulant le long des cheveux pour arriver au creux de ses reins, anéantissant toute sensation.  
  
Il fallait faire vite , se dépêcher . Pourtant la jeune fille s'affaissa contre le sol dur de la cabine de douche . Privée de toute force, la jeune femme se laissa lentement glisser le long des carreaux, avant de se retrouver par terre, l'eau cascadant toujours sur sa longue chevelure, entourant fermement ses genoux de ses bras.  
  
Et dire qu'elle avait cru qu'il aurait changé , depuis ce temps ! Comment oserait elle à présent sortir de cet endroit, soutenir ce regard qui toujours la déshabillerait, croiser ceux qui bientôt sauraient ce qui s'était passé ? Car elle ne se faisait aucune illusion. Rogue divulguerait son histoire, la forçant à porter haut sa honte.  
  
Non, il ne gagnerait pas ! Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir, rendrait à présent coup pour coup, lui ferait payer. Personne ne pu assister à la brisure qui intervint au fond de ses yeux poisons.  
  
La fiole dorée contenant l'élixir de mort s'était brisée, et le liquide ambré se mêla à l'espoir qui donnait toute sa couleur à son regard. Toujours nauséeuse, mais déjà déterminée, la jeune fille se releva, coupa le jet d'eau d'un geste brusque, puis s'enroula dans un serviette de bain blanche.  
  
Elle sortit , observant la jeune fille brune qui se coiffait soigneusement devant la glace . Saisissant son uniforme de Poudlard , la jeune femme se rhabilla , le masque cachant a nouveau sa fragilité .Sourires à certains . Froideur pour d'autres . Jamais ils ne gagneraient . Jamais ils ne la connaîtraient . Démêlant ses cheveux , la jeune femme pointa sa baguette magique vers ceux ci , prononçant deux formules . En un instant , ses cheveux se séchèrent , toujours lisse , puis redevinrent bouclés . Relevant ceux ci avec une pince de nacre , ils ne semblèrent pas être raccourcis d'un seul centimètre , caressant toujours les reins lunaires de la jeune femme . Quelques boucles s'échappaient , encadrant ce visage angélique et pourtant grave . Jamais plus ses yeux ne seraient comme avant . Les étoiles d'or s'étaient éteintes , ambrant la jade du velours sombre . La lueur voilée des fées s'étaient à jamais installée .  
  
Pourtant , un sourire qui se voulait malicieux s'installa , lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain , non sans avoir déposé auparavant un fin trait de crayon noir sur ses yeux , faisant ressortir ses origines asiatiques .  
  
Elle croisa Sirius , qui , lui adressant un sourire , entrait dans son dortoir . Il avait retrouvé ses cheveux noirs , comme Morweenn avait retrouvé ses boucles de soie . Passant en vitesse dans le dortoir , attrapant une cape noire a l'effigie d'Hogwarts et rassemblant les affaires qui lui seraient utiles , comme des plumes , des livres ou des parchemins , puis sortit , retrouvant ses amis .  
  
« Amis du jour , Bonjour !   
- Alors comme ça , on fait nuit blanche ?  
- Pas sommeil  
- Et comme par hasard , Sirius non plus .Au fait , sortilège très  
réussi !  
- Merci James . . . On a cours de quoi en première heure ?  
- Divination . . . Avec cette vieille folle de Volkova .  
- C'est très bien , la divination  
- Pas avec elle ! ça devient soporifique !  
- Mouais . . . On y va ?  
- Sirius est pas prêt . . .  
-Ah bon . »  
  
Lorsque Sirius descendit , ils sortirent de la salle commune déjà vide , se dirigeant vers la grande salle pour un premier petit déjeuner .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Les effluves de nourriture avaient toujours dégoûté Morweenn , en particulier le matin . Pourtant , pour la première fois , ce qu'elle vit sur la table des Gryffondor la mis en appétit . Assise le plus loin possible de Peter , qui avec son appétit d'Ogre et sa façon de dévorer faisaient craindre à chaque instants que son estomac ne la lâche .  
  
Rêveuse , elle n'avait pas touché a son croissant et a son chocolat chaud. « Morweenn ? -. -Morweenn ! -Oui ? -Tu es sure que ça va ? -Oui .  
  
Etait ce un voile de mélancolie, de peur, qui avait ombré le regard boisé de Morweenn durant une fraction de seconde ? Etait ce la lueur d'une larme qui avait rendu ses yeux trop brillant le temps d'un battement de cil ? Ou bien tout simplement l'éclairage particulier de la salle ?  
  
Quoi que ce pusse être, l'instant s'était déjà enfui et ne subsistait plus que la joie de vivre, le sourire éclatant montrant ses dents blanches, des dents qui mordaient fortement la fruit de l'existence pour en goûter la saveur jusqu'à la lie. Point de vérité dans les paroles de la jeune fille, qui gardait toujours un sourire angélique sur ses lèvres bien ourlées. Le rire semblait même tout proche, cela se voyait au pétillement qui dansait dans ses yeux... Mais que pensait elle réellement ?  
  
Tous la regardaient qui fixait sans ciller son chocolat chaud , un miroir opaque qui ne laissait transparaître aucun sentiment .  
  
« Tu ne mange pas ? -Pas faim . -Tu es sure que ça va ? -Pourquoi ça n'irai pas ?  
  
Ils n'insistèrent pas , même s'ils s'inquiétaient pour la jeune fille .Elle rêvait peut être simplement .  
  
« On y va ? -On est obligés d'aller voir cette vieille chèvre ? -Tu veux réussir tes ASPIC ? »  
  
Morweenn fut pourtant bientôt regagnée par sa joie de vivre . Elle riait , comme les autres , comme James , Peter Remus et Sirius . Sirius . Il devait bien être celui qu'elle appréciait le plus .  
  
« Et on à pas croisé Rogue aujourd'hui .. Morweenn , tu crois que le feu sur sa cape s'est éteint ? -Mon dieu j'espère que non . »  
  
Peter pouffa , attirant le sourire de Rémus .   
  
« T'es extraordinaire . -Moi ? Je sais ! Vous aussi ! -On sait aussi .. on nous le dit bien assez . -Vous êtes aussi humbles que moi , à ce que je vois .. Au fait , c'est quoi cette histoire de -Maraudeurs ? -Un clan . On est différents des autres . Tu sauras bien assez tôt pourquoi . -Mouais .. Je demande à voir ! »  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de divination , ne croisant que quelques premières et seconde années dans les couloirs . Certains , perdus , demandèrent à Morweenn et à Rémus de leur indiquer les salles , ce que ce dernier fit évidemment beaucoup mieux que la jeune fille , du fait de son ancienneté . Il était décidément bien étrange d'être nommé préfète alors qu'on parcours les lieux pour la première fois , et que l'on est connu pour être une fauteuse de troubles .  
  
Il durent monter dans la salle de divination , par un trajet que Morweenn trouva bien étrange . Après avoir bavardé un instant avec le tableau d'un chevalier , qui , connaissant parfaitement la famille Nechtain de Lyriac , proposait de la guider a travers le château et de lui montrer le confort pour une fille de son rang , Morweenn se rendit au cours . La divination par les étoiles .  
  
Plutôt passionnant , si le professeur n'avait pas décidé de la faire pratiquer sur un livre , d'une voix morte et monotone . Même Morweenn se serait endormie . Pourtant , tandis que les autres Maraudeurs jouaient au pendu , elle et Rémus tentaient tant bien que mal de suivre le cours . Il étaient certainement les plus sérieux de la bande . Evidemment , Sirius et James étaient extrêmement doués , mais Morweenn , malgré son esprit de contradiction , avait gardé cette habitude familiale de tout faire pour être la meilleure dans ses études . Pourtant , à la fin du cours , quelque maigres notes ressortirent . Elle avait déjà étudié ce sujet depuis des années , l'ayant approfondis des heures durant . Des notes bonnes à jeter .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ce jour d'automne, ou le soleil avait daigné pointer son nez , venait de s'achever . Déjà , les feux d'or pâlis du couchant s'étaient éteints , laissant voir cette dernière lueur . La grande verte , comme l'appelait Morweenn quand elle était petite . Ce dernier rayon qui , aux yeux des humains , se montrait vert . Nombreux étaient ceux qui le cherchait sans jamais le voir . Cependant , Morweenn , qui était là depuis quelques heures , l'avait vu . Elle n'avait plus cet enthousiasme d'enfant qu'elle possédait avant . Elle n'était plus une enfant , mais ne voulait pas grandir .  
  
Absinthe, sa chouette , était parti la veille et elle l'attendait en retour . Elle avait écrit une lettre , la dernière de toute .La jeune femme ne pouvait pas rester a jamais collée a cette famille trop envahissante .Elle ne les verrai plus jamais , ferai sa vie . Elle prendrai le nom d'un homme et perdrai le sien , à jamais . Il le fallait .  
  
Ses jambes commençaient a être douloureuses , a force de ne pas bouger . Pourtant , elle n'en avait rien a faire . Pourquoi se serait elle préoccupée de ce corps qui avait appartenu a son père et a son cousin ? Ce corps , qu'elle haïssait a présent avait été souillé par les deux hommes que détestait le plus au monde , et elle ne leur pardonnerait jamais .  
  
Enfin , un bruit la fit sortir de sa rêverie , lever les yeux au dehors . Sa chouette était de retour , portant un parchemin jauni a la patte . Soetant un biscuit qu'elle avait gardé du petit déjeuner , Morwenn le fourra dans le bec de la chouette qui leva la patte , satisfait . Desserrant délicatement le lien , faisant tomber le parchemin cacheté de vert et d'or . L'emblème de Nechtain , le serpent . On disait que cette emblème venait de l'amitié entre Salazar Serpentard et Arthur de Nechtain . L'or et l'argent , deux serpents a la langue fourchue .  
  
Déchirant avec haine ce cachet , délivrant enfin le parchemin jauni , la jeune femme lu  
  
'''Morwenn de Nechtain  
  
J'ai reçu votre faucon . Je ne vous feliciterais pas de votre admission a Serpentard , puisque vous savez qu'il était la moindre des choses d'en devenir une . Vous êtes faite pour le pouvoir , Morwenn , ne le niez pas . Pourtant , vous avez choisi . Vous avez choisi de renier votre famille . Soit . Voyez m'en heureux .  
  
Adieu , Morwenn  
  
Votre Géniteur '''  
  
Rien de plus dans cette courte lettre . on père n'avait jamais été friand des adieux qui s'éternisaient . Pouvoir , Ambition , Pouvoir ... voilà les seuls mots qui lui venaient a la bouche . Soit ... Elle ne serait plus une Nechtain ....  
  
Une larme de Cristal coula le long de la joue opalescente de Morweenn . Une seconde . Une troisième .  
  
« Morweenn ? »  
  
Essuyant précipitamment les larmes , la jeune femme se retourna , son regard empreint d'une inquiétude peu familière . La peur d'être découverte . Que l'on sache qui elle était .  
  
« Rémus ? Que fais tu là ? »  
  
Le jeune homme s'approcha en silence , un mince sourire aux lèvres . Il paraissait fatigué , et plus pâle que jamais .  
  
« Je me doutais que tu serais ici  
  
-Comment ça ?  
  
-Et bien , je t'ai vu te diriger vers la volière après le cours de sortilèges .  
  
-Oh .  
  
-Tu faisais quoi ?  
  
-J'attendais une lettre  
  
-De qui ?  
  
-Mon père  
  
-Ton père ?  
  
-Oui .  
  
La jeune femme , dans un élan de bonne volonté , décida de montrer la lettre a Rémus .  
  
« Tu lui as dit que t'étais a Serpentard ? C'était le seul moyen de venir dans cette école . Il aurait été capable de me faire ramener par un mangemort . Je ne veux plus y retourner !  
  
-Que t'as il fait pour cela ?  
  
La jeune fille ne répondit pas , se contenta de détourner le regard  
  
-Ca a un rapport avec ce dont a parlé Rogue ?  
  
-Oui .  
  
Cette fois ci , ce fut Rémus qui ne répondit rien . Il en avait entendu parler . Entendu parler de cette jeune fille au sang pur que le père offrait en cadeau a des mangemorts . Elle était célèbre , dans le monde sorcier , pour son courage . Et sa soif de vengeance . Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui , il ne savait pas que c'était Morweenn . Morweenn a la voix si douce , au sourire enfantin . Il ne connaissait que quelques bribes de son histoire , et pourtant , déjà il se demandait comment il osait se plaindre alors qu'elle avait vécu des choses abominables .  
  
La jeune femme saisit soudain la main de Rémus , qui , plongé dans ses rêves , ne l'avait pas vu se lever . Encore une fois , son sourire prenait la place des larmes  
  
« Allez ! On va retrouver les autres . »  
  
*Sirius a bien raison de s'intéresser à elle . * Jetant un dernier coup d'?il a la volière vide , Rémus suivit Morweenn dont la robe cramoisie traînait au sol . 


	4. Chapitre 4

Désolé aux quelques personnes qui me lisent pour ce long laps de postage intempestif , mais mon ordi s'est cassssssé . Mais réparé ! Magie ! Donc là un jolie chapitre de 20 pages , et je vous en promet un autre demain ! Merci pour vos reviews , suis flattée ^^  
  
Après quatre uploaded J'en ai ma claque ! a chaque fois que je poste , mes conversations se suivent ! genre « salut -ça va ?-ouais et toi ?-super » ça m'énerve ! et mes oints de suspensions se transforment en un seul point ! satané Word ! ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Morweenn ignorait comment ses pas l'avaient mené à cet endroit. En réalité elle souhaitait se rendre à la Bibliothèque. Ses pas l'avaient mené dans des couloirs inconnus et des dédales de portes à donner le tournis. Poussée par la curiosité elle avait fini par en ouvrir une hasard. Ignorant tout de ce lieu Morweenn y était entrée les yeux fermés, elle aimait avoir la surprise de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à découvrir.  
  
L'adolescente fut presque effrayée par la vision qui s'offrit alors à ses yeux émerveillés. . . Un essaim d'étoiles avait envahi le ciel d'encre. Au loin on pouvait percevoir le murmure d'une cascade, une brise douce et fraîche qui caressait la peau de la jeune fille  
  
Intriguée, elle s'approcha. Morweenn tourna sur elle même, embrassant du regard ce lieu dont elle connaissait chaque soupirs, chaque pierre, chaque murmure. . . Elle s'enivrait de l'air doux et frais, frôlant d'une main les rosiers grimpants sur la pierre usé par le temps. Des larmes de joies roulaient sur ses joues, elle était rentrée chez elle.  
  
L'adolescente s'avança ,à pas de loup, vers la ruine familière, elle posa une main dessus, son sourire béat cessa aussitôt. . . Cette pierre usée par le temps torturait mentalement la jeune femme . Il l'avait torturé ici . Torturé de toutes les armes dont il disposait .. Cet homme qui l'avait blessé au plus profond d'elle même , imprégnant sa chair et son esprit de marques honteuses , Morweenn l'avait tué en se vengeant .  
  
Morweenn ne put contenir ses larmes de douleurs, jamais toutes les excuses du monde ne pourraient exprimer sa désolation quant à la perte de cet homme qu'elle haïssait pourtant . . . Et dire que tout était de sa faute. . .  
  
Elle chercha du regard ce qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver, il y avait non loin un bosquet de lys blancs. Leur blancheur immaculée s'accordait subtilement avec l'univers enchanteur dans lequel se trouvait Morweenn, elle en cueillit donc une gerbe, essuyant les perles de rosée semblables aux larmes sur ses joues .  
  
La Lune scintillait dans ces ruines lumineuses , là où se trouvaient les derniers gisements de celui qui hantait la conscience lourde d'Morweenn. Elle s'affaissa un peu dans l'herbe tendre et molle, sa robe de lin blanc lui donnant un air de princesse fanée. Elle se tut, enserrant de ses bras frêles la gerbe de fleurs, comme pour laisser le temps les bercer dans cette étreinte inexistante.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Encore une fois , elle n'arrivait pas à dormir . Etait ce le bruit de la pluie frappant contre les vitres , le souvenir du cours de métamorphose , ou bien ces longues heures passées dans cette pièce qui recréait un lieu empreint de la magie de l'enfance ?  
  
Pour la seconde fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard , il y a une semaine , la jeune femme se levait . Descendant en silence les escaliers, la jeune fille vit une lueur dans la salle commune . Encore une fois , le feu était prêt a s'éteindre , s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait . S'arrêtant sur la marche , la jeune fille tendit l'oreille  
  
« Il faut rejoindre Lunard . Il est déjà dans la cabane hurlante . Peter , tache de ne pas te retrouver dans sa gueule , d'accord ? J'ai pas envie de venir chercher un morceau de ta queue dans sa bouche . Quand tu retrouveras ton état normal , je pense pas que ca te plairait qu'il te manque une partie du corps . »  
  
La jeune femme fixait James , qui parlait à un rat devant lui . Lunard . Patmol . Cornedrue et Queudver . Ainsi donc ils étaient des animagus . Et ce rat gris devant James était Peter .  
  
La jeune femme descendit machinalement les marches , se révélant dans la lumière lactescente de la pleine lune .  
  
« Des animagus ?? »  
  
Sirius et James eurent des regards effrayés , tandis que Peter se cachait sous un coussin. Plus pale que jamais dans cette lumière blafarde , la jeune femme était redevenu ce miroir sans teint que les Maraudeurs voyaient parfois . Tout se passait à l'intérieur .  
  
~* Je .   
  
~* Morweenn , c'est pas ce que tu crois ..  
  
~* Je ne suis pas idiote , James .  
  
~* Je sais mais . On va t'expliquer .  
  
La jeune femme fixa , inexpressive , ses amis qui soudain , lui semblaient différents . Etrangers . Ainsi , seul Rémus avait été sur le point de lui dire . Sirius , qui était celui dont elle était le plus proche , Peter , a qui elle parvenait toujours a soutirer les pires informations . Et James . Elle l'aidait à conquérir Lily !  
  
« Rémus est un loup-garou .  
  
~* Je sais .. lui au moins a eu le courage de me le dire .  
  
~* Il te l'as dit ?  
  
~* Au dernières nouvelles , je suis votre amie , non ? ~* Personne ne le sait , Morweenn  
  
~* Et bien maintenant je le sais .Mais pourquoi devenir des animagus ?  
  
~* C'est simple . On ne voulait pas que Rémus s'ennuie et fasse du mal aux humains .. ainsi , il se calmait en notre présence .  
  
~* Je veux le voir  
  
~* C'est impossible  
  
~* N'a tu pas une cape d'invisibilité , James ? Prête la moi .  
  
~* Je veux bien mais ..  
  
~* James ? Tu n'as pas le choix . Ou bien j'utilise un Imperium . Cela reviens au même , autant faire dans la légalité . JE VEUX VOIR REMUS !  
  
~* Bien . »  
  
James sortit alors de la pièce , montant dans le dortoir afin d'aller chercher sa cape . Morweenn elle alla chercher simplement sa baguette , sans prendre le temps de mettre des chaussures .Revenant plus vite que James , elle s'approcha de Sirius , qui la regardait , le visage blême  
  
« De quoi as tu peur ? Que je trahisse ton secret ? Je crois que dans ce cas , tu te trompe gravement sur mon compte .  
  
~* Pourquoi ne nous dit tu pas tes secret , toi ?  
  
~*Les miens sont beaucoup trop sombres pour quiconque . La seule personne a qui je l'ai dit n'as plus jamais osé s'approcher de moi .  
  
~*Et toi , ose tu t'approcher de nous , maintenant ?  
  
La jeune femme ne répondit pas , se contentant de plonger sa main dans celle de son ami . Il était froid , tandis que sa main a elle brûlait d'une étrange chaleur  
  
« C'est une question idiote , Sirius . Peter , sors de ce coussin ! »  
  
La jeune femme n'aimait pas particulièrement les rats . Ou plutôt , les rats ne l'aimaient pas particulièrement .  
  
Dans les vieux manoirs d'Irlande d'ou elle était originaire , il y avait la plupart du temps des souterrains abandonnés ou elle aimait à voguer , ramenant toujours des dizaines de rats a qui elle arrachait les pattes avant de les donner à manger vivants à son faucon .  
  
Sirius reprenait peu à peu des couleurs , et un sourire tremblant vint agrémenter son visage .  
  
« Je l'ai ! » James venait de descendre les escaliers du dortoir masculin , la mine sombre . Tendant à Morweenn l'objet aux reflets miroitants, les trois jeunes gens sortirent , un rat posé sur l'épaule de James.  
  
« Il nous faut aller à la cabane hurlante . »  
  
Soudain , un bruit résonna dans les couloirs . Morweenn qui marchait à l'avant , reconnut le concierge . Jetant la cape d'invisibilité a ses deux amis , elle veilla d'un coup d'?il à ce qu'ils s'en soit recouverts avant de faire face au vieil homme grincheux .  
  
En un instant , le visage de l'homme passa de la rage à la surprise , avant de devenir bienveillant .  
  
« Miss Nechtain . Quelle surprise . Que faites vous ici ?  
  
~* Je sortais de la salle de travail , et je rejoignais mon dortoir .  
  
~* Bien . Vous devez être fatiguée , dépêchez vous .  
  
~* Crétin  
  
~* Que dites vous ?  
  
~* Je disais qu'il était temps , en effet .  
  
~* Au fait , n'auriez vous pas vu cette équipe qui se fait appelé avec orgueil les Maraudeurs ? Je sens leur présence malsaine .  
  
~* Non , je pense qu'ils dorment . Si les croisent , je vous les mènerais dans votre bureau .  
  
Acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête , le concierge continua son chemin .  
  
« Vous pouvez sortir  
  
~* Merci  
  
~* Vous l'auriez fait pour moi »  
  
Cette fois ci , ce fut un sourire empreint de tendresse qui s'afficha sur les lèvres coquelicot de la jeune femme . Se glissant en James et Sirius , elle prit la main de chacun d'eux , comme désirant les rassurer .  
  
Il venait de pleuvoir , et l'herbe claire était nimbée d'eau .Alors que les jeunes hommes avaient pris le temps de mettre des vêtements chauds , Morweenn n'avait même pas mis de chaussures , et n'avait pas pris le temps de quitter sa courte robe noire . Ce fut Sirius qui lui tendit sa cape , avant de murmurer à Peter  
  
« Vas y »   
  
Le rat sauta de l'épaule de James , se faufila entre les branches du saule cogneur , évitant les coups . Après que Peter eut appuyé sur l'une des racines de celui ci , l'arbre s'abstint de toute agressivité .  
  
Les quatre acolytes s'enfouirent dans les ténèbres . Ils marchèrent durant ½ heure , en silence , jusqu'à ce que James , passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en bataille , ne les fassent s'arrêter, murmurant  
  
« Morweenn , tu dois mettre la cape  
  
~* Bien  
  
~* A toi Sirius . »  
  
Le jeune homme lâcha la main de Morweenn qu'il tenait toujours , avant de se métamorphoser en un gros chien noir au poil hirsute . James , attendant que la jeune fille ait mis la cape d'invisibilité , se transforma en un superbe cerf . Ce fut alors qu'ils ouvrirent la porte .  
  
Il étaient dans le hall d'entrée d'une grande maison abandonnée . Les vitres , recouvertes de planches et de crasse , voyaient des rideaux élimés flotter lamentablement en filtrant la lumière pâle de la lune . Le plancher grinçait , sous les crissements des griffes du chien noir et des claquement de sabots de James . Ils montèrent l'escalier poussiéreux que des araignées avaient investi , et enfin arrivèrent e haut . De sourds grognements se firent entendre , jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent .  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
« Immobilis ! »  
  
Le loup garou , arrêté net dans son saut , s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol . Morweenn se releva , avant de s'élancer sur l'animal qui ne pouvait plus bouger , comme ligoté par des milliers de cordes tranchantes invisibles . Seul ce sort avait sauté à l'esprit de la jeune fille qui , n'ayant pas le temps de réfléchir plus , l'avait lancé . Elle s'effondra sur lui , lui caressant la tête  
  
« Rémus . je suis désolé . »  
  
L'animal gémit , immobile . Sirius et James étaient prêts de Morweenn , qui avait été flairée par le loup garou .. En le voyant sauter sur la jeune fille , ils avaient tenté de l'arrêter mais n'avaient récolté qu'un coup de mâchoire . Elle avait été contrainte de lui lancer un sortilège .  
  
Se levant doucement , elle fixa d'un regard dangereusement calme ses amis .  
  
« Je trouverais une solution , même si je dois ne pas en dormir jusqu'à la fin de l'année »  
  
Elle tourna alors les talons , laissant tomber la cape d'invisibilité au sol , ses longs cheveux flottant nerveusement . Peter , James et Sirius restèrent dans la maison , silencieux , devant leur ami qui gémissait de douleur .  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Finalement , les nombreuses nuits que Morweenn avait passé en foret lui avaient été utiles . Elle savait être silencieuse , discrète , et entendre tous les bruits . Aidée de cela , elle se glissa sans mal dans la réserve de la bibliothèque , dévalisant littéralement les lieux .Potions , sortilèges , métamorphose . Tous les livres possibles et inimaginables avaient étés 'empruntés' par la jeune femme .  
  
Assise en tailleur devant le feu qu'elle avait magiquement rallumé , elle lisait , son regard parcourant les lignes obscures à une vitesse inquiétante .  
  
Elle ne trouva malheureusement rien ce soir là , et alla en cours silencieusement , non sans avoir glissé un lourd grimoire dans son sac .Morweenn ne croisa pas les Maraudeurs de toute l journée , n'allant pas manger et passant tous ses moments libres à travailler . ajoutant à ses connaissances celle des livres , elle parvenait petit à petit à dénouer des énigmes , ce qui lui faisaient sentir qu'elle trouverait . Il le fallait .  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
« Rogue , que fais tu là ?  
  
~* Potter . Tu as perdu ta protectrice ?  
  
~* Tu aimerais bien .  
  
Sirius , déjà , s'approchait .  
  
« Vieux serpent vicieux , n'approcha pas Morweenn  
  
~* C'est déjà fait mon ami . Tu apprendras qu'elle est lala hauteur de ce que son corps promet  
  
~* Qu'entends tu par là ?  
  
~* Elle aurait du vous dire , pourtant , a vous ses amis , qu'elle est passé entre mes bras .  
  
~* Tu mens !  
  
~* Vas lui demander toi même , Rémus .  
  
Le lycanthrope serrait avec force sa baguette . Ainsi , il osait prétendre qu'elle avait été d'accord . D'accord que tant d'hommes la possèdent .  
  
« Expelliarmus ! »  
  
Le sort avait fusé des baguettes de Sirius et Rémus , en même temps . Il mentait . C'était impossible . Elle . Entre ses bras .  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
« Miss de Lyriac , vous êtes bien pâle , allez vous bien ?  
  
~* Oui , professeur Mc Gonagall  
  
~* Etes vous sure ? avez vous mangé ?  
  
~* Oui . oui .  
  
Il était vrai qu'elle était particulièrement pâle . Ses yeux qui pétillaient habituellement , étaient voilés , absents . Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis une semaine et se nourrissait exclusivement de jus de citrouille et de chocogrenouilles , que les elfes de maison laissaient à disposition des élèves dans la salle commune .  
  
Sirius intervint alors  
  
« Professeur ? Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle sorte . Elle à raté sa métamorphose et ce n'est . Pas particulièrement normal à vrai dire . Je vais l'accompagner à l'infirmerie .  
  
~* Bien , Monsieur Black  
  
La jeune femme ne fit pas de résistance , se laissant emmener par l'Animagi . Tous la regardaient avec inquiétude , alors que le professeur observait les notes qu'elle avait prises , remplies de formules latines et de calculs  
  
« Quelqu'un sait ce qu'elle trafique ? On dirait de la . magie ancienne .  
  
~* Non , Professeur  
  
Mais James et Rémus se doutaient évidemment de quelque chose . Peter croyait lui qu'elle mettait au point une farce pour rogue . Stupide Peter ( pas taper ! pas pu m'en empêcher ! mdrrr)  
  
Sirius et elle sortirent de la salle , silencieux . Morweenn murmurait encore , son esprit sans cesse en pleine réflexion .Les quelques élèves qui la croisèrent la regardèrent comme une folle , qui marmonnaient des formules dans des langues inconnues comme une litanie monotone .  
  
« Morweenn , qu'as tu ? Tu nous évite , tu n'es même plus présente aux repas . Et Elia nous as dit qu'elle ne t'as plus vu au dortoir depuis .  
  
~* Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi .J'ai bientôt réussi  
  
~* Réussi quoi ? »  
  
La jeune femme accéléra le pas , se dirigeant vers la salle commune  
  
« Il faut aller à l'infirmerie , soit raisonnable !  
  
~* J'ai seulement besoin de manger  
  
~* Ce n'est pas sage . Mais je ne t'en empêcherais pas , alors autant t'obéir . Je vais te chercher quelque chose aux cuisines , attends moi en haut .  
  
La jeune femme une un faible sourire et , obéissante , elle se dirigea vers la salle commune . Sirius devait descendre aux cuisines , ou il serait servi par de nombreux elfes de maison . Parcourant les couloirs , s'arrêtant parfois pour prendre une note en chemin , elle arriva rapidement au portrait de la grosse dame en soie rose « Quidditch farceur »  
  
Parfois , elle se demandait qui faisait les mots de passe , qui étaient toujours particulièrement .. étranges . Le tableau s'ouvrit avec mauvaise humeur , grognant  
  
« Et ça sèche les cours . lamentable . à mon époque . »  
  
Morweenn ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer , claquant la porte .La jeune fille s'installa sur une table basse et continua d'écrire . Parfois , un murmure lui échappait .  
  
« Racine de Japal . »  
  
Sirius entra de longs instants plus tard , un plateau chargé de sandwichs et de bièreaubeurre . Ce ne fut pas une jeune fille épuisée qu'il trouva , mais une Morweenn resplendissant de joie , qui lui sauta au cou , déposant un baiser sonore sur la joue de son ami qui , surprit , faillit faire tomber le plateau .  
  
« Quoi ? qu'as tu ?  
  
~* J'ai trouvé ! »  
  
Elle brandit des dizaines de parchemins à Sirius qui , posant son plateau , se mit à les parcourir .  
  
« Un potion . Et de la métamorphose .. Le tour sera joué .  
  
~* Ainsi donc , c'est ce que fabriquait depuis quelques temps .. Tu as inventé tout ça ?  
  
~* Oui .  
  
~* C'est pour Rémus ?  
  
~* A ton avis ? ~* Evidemment , on s'en doutait  
  
~* Rémus m'as dit qu'il rêvait de ne plus être un loup  
  
~*Tu es fabuleuse .  
  
Un sourire illumina le visage opalin de Morweenn qui engouffrait rapidement un sandwich .  
  
« Allons a Pré~*Au~*Lard .  
  
~* Comment ?  
  
~* Le saule Cogneur  
  
~* T'es dingue ?  
  
~* Je suis déterminée . Regarde mon visage . Il ne faut pas me contredire . Viens tu avec moi , Monsieur Black ?  
  
~* Evidemment !  
  
~* Dis . Tu m'apprendras à être Animagi ?  
  
Sirius resta pétrifié . Le visage de son amie scintillait , pas le moins du monde sérieux . Pourtant , il connaissait cette lueur de détermination qui dansait au c?ur de l'iris vert mousse .  
  
« Oui . »  
  
Encore une fois , elle lui sauta au cou , enfouissant son visage d'albâtre au creux du cou de Sirius .  
  
Elle savait d'hors et déjà quel animal elle deviendrait . Chez elle , en Irlande , tous les loups sauvages lui obéissaient , la protégeaient , la considéraient comme leur reine . La reine des loups .  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Observant la liste d'ingrédients qu'elle avait à la main , les deux jeunes gens entrèrent chez la vieille apothicaire de Pré~*Au~*Lard . La pièce était peu éclairée , baignée dans une chaleur étouffante . Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait les flacons emplis de substances étranges , des toiles d'araignées reliant chaque poutres entres elles .Sirius s'amusait à faire s'affoler des doigts de trolls vendus par paires , tandis que Morweenn s'approchait de la vieille gérante bossue .  
  
« Bonjour , jeune fille . Que souhaitent tes beaux yeux ?  
  
~* Je cherche un ?il de dragon , entre autre .En avez vous ?  
  
~* Oh , mais voilà un instrument puissant , rare et . très cher . Il est particulièrement utilisé dans les métamorphoses inversées . Celui qui l'emploiera devra posséder une grande puissance mentale . Je me demande si . c'est très dangereux , rares sont les sorciers qui savent l'utiliser .  
  
~* Je le saurais . Combien ?  
  
~* 20 gallions  
  
~* Tant que ça ?  
  
~* Je suis une des seules personnes au monde à oser en vendre .  
  
~* Oh .  
  
~* Morweenn , j'ai trouvé les racines de Japal et le suc de Caracta .  
  
~* Carataplismoflionarium .  
  
~* Si tu le dis .  
  
~* Un autre ingrédient dangereux . Vous devez posséder une grande volonté .  
  
~* Pour avoir de la volonté , cette rousse en a !  
  
~* Bien . Mais faites attention , demoiselle . de quoi avez vous besoin ?  
  
~* Tout ce qu'il y a sur cette liste .  
  
La jeune femme lui tendit alors un long morceau de parchemin usé .  
  
« Il ne vous manquera que la racine de Saule Cogneur et . votre chair . C'est ce qu'on veut dire par Allium Possidis .  
  
~* Ta Chair ?  
  
~* Ce n'est qu'un détail , Sirius  
  
~* La personne qui fabriquera cette potion aura un lien très fort avec la chose ensorcelée .  
  
~* Tenez , mademoiselle . 45 gallions . Il ne vous manque que la racine de Saule Cogneur . Je me fais un peu vieille pour lui échapper .  
  
~* Parfait .  
  
Tendant 50 gallions à la vieille dame , Morweenn prit la boite de bois contenant tous les ingrédients avant de sortir .  
  
« Morweenn , Pourquoi est ce qu'il y a un lien entre les deux eprsonnes ? ~* Je dois offrir de ma puissance à Rémus . Ainsi , sa lycanthropie sera stoppée par une puissance mentale beaucoup plus grande . La potion est le moyen de communier les deux forces . Mais s'il m'arrive quelque chose , ce lien magique sera détruit . Combien de temps nous reste il ? ~* Trois heures .  
  
~* On va au trois balais ?  
  
~* Avec joie !  
  
Traversant le village sorcier , les amis riaient , étant passé à un sujet plus léger ; le bal d'Halloween .  
  
« Tu viendras avec moi , j'espère ?  
  
~* Et Allyson ?  
  
~* Je ne sors plus avec elle  
  
~* Oh . tu vas vite ! Tu n'était avec elle que depuis une semaine .  
  
~* Elles n'ont aucune richesse d'esprit .  
  
~* Elle était gentille pourtant  
  
~* Oui, mais elle n'avait pas inventé l'eau tiède .  
  
Tous deux éclatèrent de rire , avant que Morween n'hausse a nouveau la voix .  
  
« Oui .  
  
~* Quoi ?  
  
~* Je viendrais avec toi , avec grande joie . »  
  
Sirius resplendissait de bonheur . Ainsi , elle était d'accord . Voilà longtemps qu'il cherchait une telle occasion , et chaque chose qu'il découvrait de cette créature l'encourageait à cela . Pourtant il n'osait pas . Intimidante , peut être . Mais s'avouer qu'il n'osait pas aborder une jeune fille , quelle honte ! Mais non . elle n'était pas une simple fille .  
  
« Sirius ?  
  
~*Humm ?  
  
~*Je te plait ?  
  
~*Pourquoi cette question ?  
  
~*Je me demandais si tu ne me demandais pas de venir avec toi parce que tu n'avais pas d'autre cavalière .  
  
~*Oui tu me plais , plus que je ne le voudrais  
  
~*Pourquoi plus ?  
  
~*J'ai peur de te décevoir et de .  
  
~*Tu plaisante ?  
  
~*Pas vraiment  
  
Morweenn ne répondit rien , trop occupée à le fixer d'un air ahuri  
  
~*ferme la bouche , on dirait une carpe .~*  
  
Sa préceptrice lui disait souvent cela , et les conseils de la femme au chignon serré lui revenaient en permanence à l'esprit . elle obéit , docile . « Toi , Sirius Black , séducteur invétéré ?  
  
~*Oui . «   
  
Un sourire attendri plus tard , la jeune femme déposait ses lèvres contre celles de Sirius . Un battement de c?ur et les mains de Sirius emprisonnèrent la taille flexible de la jeune fille , la rapprochant ainsi .  
  
« Merci .  
  
~*Quoi ?  
  
~*Pour Rémus  
  
~*Dis , tu veux pas te rapprocher encore un peu ?  
  
Les deux amis - Que dis~*je - amants rirent , avant de coller à nouveau leurs lèvres entre elles .  
  
« Morweenn . »  
  
La jeune femme sursauta , avant de se retourner vivement face à la personne qui l'avait interpellé .  
  
« Vous êtes toujours aussi délicieuse .  
  
~*Mc Ihaon .  
  
~*Alors , ainsi , tu t'intéresse aux enfants maintenant  
  
~*Je ne me suis jamais intéressé aux ancêtres  
  
~*Tu ne fais pas les présentations ? Je suis Edward Mc Ihaon , un ami de cette jeune femme  
  
~*Un ami de mon père , surtout  
  
~*Sais tu que tu l'as mis dans un sacré pétrin quand tu t'es enfuie ?  
  
~*Tu t'es enfuie ?  
  
~*Te mêle pas de ça . Mc Ihaon , partez avant que quelque chose n'arrive  
  
~*Que tu ne provoque un malheur ?  
  
~*Pourquoi pas ?  
  
~*Tu n'es qu'une petite fille  
  
~*J'étais une petite fille . Et vous en avez profité  
  
~*Mais tu n'as pas hurlé .  
  
~*Hurler , quand on est bâillonnée ? Se débattre , quand on est attachée ? Vous n'auriez rien fait de tout cela si je n'avait pas eu cette force .  
  
~*J'avoue , tu étais bien plus puissante que nombreux d'entre nous réunis  
  
~*Mais j'étais une enfant  
  
~*Oui , mais déjà extrêmement délicieuse .  
  
~*Partez  
  
~*Je ne vous ferai pas ce plaisir .  
  
La jeune femme soudain , comme souvent lorsqu'elle s'énervait , vi son iris s'enflammer , semblable à deux flammes vertes et or . La main posée sur sa baguette , elle était effrayante , semblable à une de ces dames blanches , calme et vengeresse .  
  
« Faut il que je me répète ? »  
  
L'homme la fixa un instant Morweenn puis , sans autre mot , transplana silencieusement . Des larmes montaient aux yeux de Morweenn qui serrai toujours avec fureur sa baguette .  
  
« Tu ne peux plus me cacher , Morweenn. »  
  
La jeune femme se retourna , emplie de fureur  
  
« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Savoir pourquoi ta future cavalière à si souvent pleuré ? Pourquoi elle à peur des hommes ? Pourquoi son corps est encore couvert de cicatrices , qui autrefois cachaient des ecchymoses ? J'ai été leur objet , Sirius , et ce pendant des années . Mon père trouvait en moi l'amante silencieuse qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé , celle qui ne crierais pas quand il la jetterai contre les murs de colère . Objet de fantasme , puissance enchaînée et soi~*disant maîtrisée par une bande de Mangemorts en quête de pseudo~*pouvoir .Mon père m'offrait à ceux qui lui jureraient fidélité . »  
  
Elle n'avait pas cillé , son regard toujours humide , pourtant étincelant de rage .  
  
« Et je me suis enfuie . avec une autre enfant , la fille du cuisinier . . . Je ne voulais pas la laisser seule avec eux , Sirius . . . Tant que j'étais là , il ne la touchait pas , mais que promettre , si je partais ? On a marché dans la foret . . . J'avais l'habitude , et je ne craignais ni la nuit , ni le froid , ni les loups . . . Elle était fatiguée , et je marchais trop vite . . . Je l'ai perdue . . .Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte immédiatement puis . Elle à hurlé. .. j'ai couru mais , quand je l'ai retrouvée . . . Il l'avait tué , Mc Ihaon . Doloris , Avada Kedavra . . . Il m'as vu . . . Mais je n'avais pas de baguette et j'étais fatiguée . . . J'avais 8 ans et il m'a lancé un Imperium . 3 sortilèges impardonnables en 5 minutes . Il m'as . . . Puis . . . Mis . . . J'ai réussi à passer outre du sortilège et j'ai pris sa baguette . . . Je l'ai pétrifié et je me suis enfuie et . . . Sirius serre moi . . . »  
  
La peau de Morweenn avait perdu son éclat , devenue aussi livide que la mort . La blancheur immaculée était d'une pâleur malade , les lèvres de sang désormais violâtres et tremblantes  
  
« Je . . . Désolé . On se verra ce soir au repas . »  
  
Sirius n'avait pas bougé , stupéfié , choqué . Il aurait voulu lui sauter dans les bras et l'embrasser jusqu'à qu'elle sourit . Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger , comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de poignard dans le ventre . Ainsi , c'était ça , son secret . Elle avait souffert plus que personne . Il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire , tout ce qu'elle avait subi mais ce qu'il venait d'entendre était atroce .  
  
La jeune fille déjà avait tourné les talons , se dirigeant vers les étroites et sombres ruelles du village sorcier .  
  
« Morweenn ! »  
  
Elle ne cilla pas , ses boucles rousses dansant sur ses hanches , tandis qu'elle s'éloignait les poings crispés sur le tissu de sa jupe plissée . Sirius la rattrapa cependant . Elle n'avait pas recouvré ses forces et la tête lui tournait .  
  
« e suis désolé , Morweenn . » Quant elle se retourna , les larmes brillaient le long de ses joues lunaires , faisant ressembler à des diamants ses cils cuivrés .  
  
« Tu . . . Je suis là et . . . Tant que les Maraudeurs seront là , plus personne ne te touchera . »  
  
Levant les yeux vers Sirius , Morweenn eut un faible sourire et prit la main du jeune homme .  
  
« Tu dois avoir besoin d'une robe , pour le bal . Je veux te l'offrir . Tu te rappelle , du magasin ou James a acheté la cape pour l'anniversaire de Peter ? Il avaient de très belles robes de soirées . »  
  
Acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête , Morweenn suivit le jeune homme qui tachait de lui éviter que quiconque , trop pressé pour regarder devant lui, ne la percute .  
  
La boutique ou ils entrèrent se situait sur l'allée principale , à coté de Zonko et des trois balais . Une cloche tinta lorsqu'ils entrèrent , marchant sur le parquet de bois sombre , observant la grande pièce circulaire ? Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie crème et pêche , des armoires collées dessus .Un sofa circulaire , au centre , permettaient aux personnes de patienter tandis que leurs compagnons s'adonnaient aux interminables essayages un peu plus loin .  
  
« Bonjour , mes chéris , que voulez vous ? Cette charmante demoiselle souhaiterai une robe pour le bal d'halloween . Oh , mais je dois avoir quelque chose ! Simple , mais ca vous ira a ravir , demoiselle .  
  
Morweenn et Sirius sourirent , avant que la femme n'attrape le bras de la jeune fille de ses petits doigts potelés .  
  
« Allez , venez ! »  
  
En quelques instants , la jeune fille se retrouva en longue robe de tissu bordeaux , dont le jupon ample et le corset lacé accentuaient l'allure altière de son physique . Menant Morweenn étonnée devant Sirius , celui ci ne put retenir un « Wow » admiratif . La vendeuse sourit et dit  
  
« Peut être en vert foncé , pour aller avec tes yeux »  
  
Le jupon devint aussitôt vert émeraude , tandis que le corset en satin prit une teinte d'un vert très sombre , aux broderies faites de fils d'or .  
  
« Vos boucles sont roux brûlés , ça va parfaitement avec la couleur . . . Mais nous avons évidemment d'autres modèles . . .  
  
~*Celle ci est parfaite ,merci  
  
~*Je trouve aussi , mais certains clients demandent a essayer plusieurs vêtements . . . Vous prenez ?  
  
~*Oui . Elle te plait , Morweenn ?  
  
~*Parfaite  
  
~*Combien ?  
  
~*10 Gallions 25 noises  
  
Sirius tendit la somme précise à la vendeuse , avant qu'elle ne dise  
  
« Il faut enlever un peu de tissu au niveau de la taille , la tienne est plus fine que celle prévue par la couturière . Normalement , on doit toujours la raccourcir , mais vous êtes de grande taille et elle tombe très bien .. » Agitant sa baguette en marmonnant , la femme rondelette ajusta le tour de taille de la robe . « Bien , Parfait . Vous pouvez aller vous rhabiller . »  
  
La jeune femme se dirigea vers la cabine d'essayage ou elle renfila l'uniforme Gryffondor avant de sortir , la superbe robe posée sur son avant bras . Mise en paquet par la vendeuse , la robe ne serait utilisée que dans deux semaines , mais il tait certain qu'elle l'admirerait chaque jour .  
  
Les jeunes gens passèrent une excellente après midi . Ils achetèrent de nombreuses friandises , des farces et attrapes chez Zonko et burent une bièreaubeurre aux Trois Balais avant de reprendre le passage secret .  
  
« Vous avez mis combien de temps a devenir Animagi ?  
  
~*5 ans .  
  
~*Tous ?  
  
~*Oui . Peter a mis un peu plus de temps . on a du beaucoup l'aider .  
  
~*Je ne serai jamais Animagi a temps !  
  
~*Ca m'étonnerait que tu sois aussi lente , tu es une surdouée de la métamorphose . Tu es bonne partout , de toutes façon . J'ai jamais vu un tel acharnement de bien faire !  
  
~*Rémus et James !  
  
~*Quoi ? Quel rapport ?  
  
~*Ils sont là !  
  
La jeune femme sourit avant de courir vers les deux jeunes hommes  
  
« Amis du jour  
  
~*Bonjour ! ~* L'interrompirent elle -  
  
~*T'as l'air plus en forme que tout à l'heure ! Vous avez rien manqué en tout cas , le cours de potion était destiné a tester nos mixtures de la dernière fois . Peter a du tester la tienne , et James celle de Sirius  
  
~*Et . . . Pas de problème ?  
  
~*Nan , elle étaient normales .  
  
~*Super .  
  
~*Vous étiez ou ?  
  
~*On et allé à l'infirmerie  
  
~*A la salle commune  
  
~*Vous mentez mal . Quel est ce sac de chez Zonko ?  
  
~*Hum . On s'est fait prendre , Sirius .  
  
~*C'est quoi ces ingrédient ?  
  
~*J'avais finit les miens - répondit précipitamment Morweenn  
  
~*Un ?il de dragon ?  
  
~*C'est . . .  
  
~*Vous savez qu'ils ont reçu des sucettes qui font changer de couleur ?  
  
~*Morweenn explique nous .  
  
~*Elle a trouvé une solution  
  
~*A quoi ?  
  
~*A ta lycanthropie , Rémus .  
  
~*C'est insensé !  
  
~*J'ai lu est c'est parfaitement possible .  
  
~*Mais on a jamais rien trouvé !  
  
~*C'est normal , il y'a de la magie ancienne - intervint Morweenn  
  
~*Et de la métamorphose  
  
~*Et potion , évidemment  
  
~*Mais ou l'as tu trouver ?  
  
~*Je l'ai crée , a partir de plusieurs sources et de déductions .  
  
~*Mais Pourquoi un ?il de Dragon ?  
  
Rémus intervint aussitôt  
  
« Morweenn , tous ces ingrédients requièrent énormément d'expérience , et de puissance , autant physique que mentale .  
  
~*Oui , l'infirmière m'as donnée du chocolat  
  
~*Quoi ???  
  
Le professeur de sortilèges venait de passer , saluant les Maraudeurs . « ~*Je réussirais . Bon . Vous avez entraînement de Quidditch non ?  
  
~*Dans une heure . Juste le temps d'aller nous préparer et poser nos sacs .  
  
Les amis montèrent , Morweenn voyant tous ses paquets portrés par les « mâles » comme ils s'appelaient avec humour lorsqu'elle était réticente . Nombreux étaient les élèves qui demandaient à la jeune fille si elle allait bien , et il y eu même quelques Serpentards qui se risquèrent à glisser un « Ca va ? », auquel elle répondit chaleureusement . Après avoir posé ses affaires sur son lit et avoir revêtu une cape , la jeune femme glissa un paquet de dragées surprises achetées dans la journée , sa baguette et un livre de potions dans son sac , avant de rejoindre ses amis dans leur dortoir . Sirius et James finissaient de revêtir leur jambières de Quidditch tandis que Rémus passait de la crème sur une des plaies qu'il avait du s'affliger lors de sa dernière métamorphose . S'asseyant derrière lui , Morweenn piocha avec son index un peu de crème dans le pot avant de prendre le relais , passant délicatement ses doigts sur la plaie profonde que Rémus avait du mal à accéder .  
  
« Merci   
  
~*C'est normal . James , tu as vu Lily aujourd'hui ?  
  
~*Je crois qu'elle n'a pas apprécié que je mette un scarabée dans l'assiette de son amie .  
  
~*Oh .  
  
~*On y va ?  
  
Rémus enfila une chemise tandis que Sirius saisissait son balai . Les adolescents sortirent dela pièce se dirigeant vers le stade de Quidditch .  
  
« J'aimerais bien aller dans vos vestiaires , après le match . Tous se corps en sueur , au muscles chaud et frémissant . . . Hé ! Je plaisante , James !  
  
~*Morweenn , une telle pensée est inacceptable de la part d'une jeune fille de votre rang .  
  
~*Quoi ? Je vais te faire voir moi , mon rang .  
  
~*Je demande à voir !  
  
~*Mais tu verras , Sirius . . . Tu verras  
  
~*Et nous ?  
  
~*Vous aussi ! Bien que quand vous pouvez , ça ne vous dérange pas de profiter des jupes plissées trop courtes de Poudlard  
  
~*Que veux tu ! On est des mâles !  
  
~*Mouais . Au fait , en parlant de mâle maladroit , je suppose que je devrai parler à Lily pour le bal , si tu veux ne pas te prendre une gifle dans l figure .  
  
~*Tu serais adorable . . . T'as décidé de ton cavalier ?T'as le choix , tu me diras .  
  
~*C'est moi son cavalier .  
  
~*Sieur Sirius à enfin pris les choses en main !  
  
~*Tais toi Cornedrue .  
  
~*Et toi , Rémus ?  
  
~*Je pensais te proposer mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide . Je crois que Phaedra acceptera  
  
~*Et Peter ?  
  
~*Une fille de Poufsouffle est d'accord pour l'accompagner .  
  
La conversation se poursuivit , jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au stade .Tandis que Sirius et James prenaient le chemin des vestiaires , Morweenn et Rémus allèrent s'asseoir sur les gradins . Là , ils discutèrent du prochain match de Quidditch , de Phaedra et d'autres sujets légers et d'actualité . Soudain , alors qu'ils étaient silencieux depuis quelques instants , mangeant des dragées surprises avec anxiété , Rémus haussa la voix  
  
~*Je te remercie d'avoir trouvé quelque chose . Ils m'ont dit ce qui s'est passé et comment tu as paré mon attaque . . .  
  
~*Je vais devenir une Animagi , Rémus  
  
~*Comment ça ? Enfin . . . Pourquoi ? tu n'es pas obligée !  
  
~*Je veux être en permanence avec vous . Même lors de la pleine lune . Je suppose que je serai une louve , les loups d'Irlande me considéraient comme une des leurs . . .  
  
~*Attention , je suis pas sur de me tenir tranquille si tu deviens une louve  
  
~*Ca m'intéresse beaucoup alors ! »  
  
Tous éclatèrent de rire , avant d'observer leurs amis entrer sur le stade . Ils étaient tous deux très doués , contrairement au nouveau gardien de l'équipe . Et on pouvait dire qu'ils en avaient , des admiratrices . 5 jeunes filles gloussaient à quelques mètres de Rémus et Morweenn , lorsque l'un des deux séducteurs leur lançait un clin d'?il .  
  
« Morweenn , que fais tu après le repas ?  
  
~*Euh . je pensais bosser mon astronomie , pourquoi ?  
  
~*Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose  
  
~*Bien .  
  
Ils applaudirent soudain , James ayant attrapé le vif d'or . Sirius lui marquait son énième but , effectuant des figures qui arrachaient des exclamations d'admirations aux filles à coté .  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Morweenn , tu me passe le plat ? »  
  
La jeune femme fit passer avec difficulté le lourd plat avant d'engloutir une nouvelle cuillerée de spaghettis . Elle avait certes beaucoup mangé de friandises , tout au long de la journée , mais cela n'avait pas contribué à ce qu'elle se revigore . Elle avait dévoré , mangeant des dizaines de fruits , n'hésitant pas à reprendre des pâtes après le dessert . Avec ce qu'ingérait Peter à un mètre d'elle , on ne risquait pas de remarquer son inhabituel appétit . Soudain , une jeune fille qui lui sauta dessus la fit sursauter et renverser son verre  
  
« Lily ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
  
~*T'as tes notes d'histoire de la magie ? Tu dois bien être la seule à être capable d'écouter ce blaireau de Binns pendant deux heures sans dormir .  
  
~*Quand on a eu une préceptrice qui parlait pendant des heures de la création de la loi sur la longueur réglementaire des baguettes , on s'habitue ! Tiens , j'ai rajouté ce que j'avais déjà appris  
  
~*Merci Morweenn , t'es super ! »  
  
Ce qu'elle avait déjà appris prenait plus de place que les notes elles même , mais en général , elle aimait ainsi coucher sur papier ses connaissances .  
  
« Hé , jeune fille ! on se fait une partie d'échecs ?  
  
~*Non , je dois aller faire des recherches sur les procès de 1489 avec Rémus .  
  
~*Oh , je crois que vous irez tous seuls si ça ne vous dérange pas .  
  
~*T'inquiète . . .  
  
~*On y va , Rémus ?  
  
~*Ouais .  
  
Se dirigeant non pas vers la bibliothèque , mais vers le parc , Rémus et Morweenn parlèrent du devoir de métamorphose , qu'ils avaient bien entendu fait depuis longtemps . Ils aimaient confronter ainsi leur opinions , en une concurrence amusée . Chacun était différent . Elle aimait rire avec Sirius , écouter ses confessions et lui faire les siennes , être réconfortée dans ses bras . Avec James , elle refaisait le monde en de longues conversations passionnées , parlait de Quidditch et de Lily , partait souvent en délire depuis des sujets ennuyeux , mais elle adorait cela . Avec Rémus , elle existait . Il la comprenait , elle le comprenait . Comme s'il y avait un lien invisible aux yeux de tous . Mais Peter . Elle l'appréciait , mais . .. elle le trouvait étrange . . .  
  
« Assied toi !  
  
~*Hein ? ? Oh , désolé , j'étais ailleurs . Comment va ta blessure ?  
  
~*Je voulais t'en parler .. . Celle que tu as vu tout a l'heure se referme mais une autre m'inquiète .  
  
~*Montre moi ça  
  
Le jeune homme hésita , avant de retirer sa chemise , frissonnant au contact de l'air sec . Le long du c?ur , une plaie saignait doucement  
  
« Elle devrait cesser de saigner et de suinter . La mienne était plus profonde et elle s'est vite refermée. . . C'est une blessure de sort ?  
  
~*Tu as été blessée ? Non , je me la suit faite en me métamorphosant , avec une griffe .  
  
Le corps de Rémus était parcouru de cicatrices , certaines toutes récente .  
  
« Un potion pourrait régler ça . Je la ferai . Et oui j'ai une cicatrice , mais pas une seule . . . »  
  
Distendant le col en V de son pull , elle dévoila une peau d'une blancheur immaculée . La cicatrice invisible sous son sein gauche continuait jusqu'au c?ur , à présent visible . Elle aurait pu en mourir , mais avait cicatrisé , comme par magie . Une blessure portée droit au c?ur , qui l'avait pratiquement perforé . Une éraflure .. Un vrai miracle .  
  
« Comment t'es tu fait ça ?  
  
~*Mon père , j'ai répliqué quand il m'as giflé et il a pris ma dague et . ben il a frappé .  
  
~*Tu . . . a cicatrisé ?  
  
~*Je me demande comment , il refusait que l'on me soigne . Je vais te désinfecter en attendant .  
  
~*Quoi ?  
  
~*Un produit moldu destiné a ce que la blessure soit purifiée et puisse guérir  
  
La jeune femme sortit une flasque d'argent , qui appartenait à sa mère , contenant ce que les moldus appelaient Whiskey , souriante  
  
« Et ça se boit ! »  
  
La jeune femme fit s'allonger Rémus avant de verser un peu du liquide sur la plaie  
  
« Aie !  
  
~*Bois au lieu de geindre »  
  
Déposant un baiser sur le front de Rémus , Morweenn donna la flasque à Rémus , après avoir bu une gorgée  
  
« Tu t'occupe de moi comme ma mère . . . Tu es adorable , tu pourrais pourtant avoir peur de moi et . . .  
  
~*Avoir peur d'un ange ? Pourquoi tremble tu ?  
  
~*Il fait pas chaud , pour tout t'avouer  
  
~*Oh oui , met ta cape  
  
~*J'en ai pas pris !  
  
~*T'es malin . Prends la mienne , elle est chaude  
  
~*Merci . Dis moi , je voulais pas l'aborder devant les autres mais . . . Rogue nous a parlé de toi  
  
~*Ce Serpent ?  
  
~*Oui , et il a laissé entendre que tu tait d'accord quand il t'as . enfin bref des rumeurs courent sur toi à Serpentard . l donne sa version des faits et te fait passer pour une dingue nymphomane .  
  
~*Il a toujours su mentir . Je réglerai ça , t'inquiète .  
  
~*Je crois qu'il a du être sonné . Il 'est pris quatre sorts de désarmement en même temps .  
  
~*De qui ?  
  
~*A ton avis ?  
  
~*Même Peter ?  
  
~*Oui .  
  
~*J'aurais jamais cru ça de lui . Je le trouve étrange , j'ai l'impression qu'il cache quelque chose . . .  
  
~*Tu trouve ? Je ne sais pas , il est certes un peu loufoque mais . . .  
  
~*Méfiez vous  
  
~*Tu sors avec Sirius ?  
  
~*Je ne sais pas trop  
  
~*C'est à dire ?  
  
~*Je ne sais pas comment il me considère  
  
~*Morweenn , il en rêve !  
  
~*Et toi ?  
  
~*Quoi moi ? Sirius te suffit pas ?  
  
~*Je t'adore  
  
~*Moi aussi mais . . .  
  
~*Tais toi  
  
La jeune femme se blottit contre Rémus , s'amusant à faire , avec son index , le trajet de chaque cicatrice , demandant les origines de chacune d'elles  
  
« Il est tard , faudrait rentrer ,le couvre feu est passé depuis une heure  
  
bien »  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
« Le baron sanglant » murmura Morweenn  
  
La fantôme Serpentard approchait en flottant doucement , digne propriétaire des lieux  
  
« Bonsoir , Lady Morweenn . Comment allez vous ? J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez entrée dans la maison Gryffondor . . . Vous auriez été une parfaite Serpentarde , pourtant . Quoi qu'il en soit , j'espère que vous ferez honneur à votre sang . »  
  
Les deux amis s'éloignèrent , Morweenn marmonnant avec rage .  
  
« Il a quoi mon sang ? Trop pur pour être Gryffondor ? C'est quoi leur problème , a ces Serpentards ? Faut il que les sangs les plus nobles soient exclusivement dans leur maison ?  
  
~*Ils sont comme ça , Morweenn  
  
~* Quidditch farceur »  
  
La grosse dame dévoila un simple trou creusé à même la roche , par ou ils passèrent . Ils trouvèrent une salle commune vide , à l'exception des Maraudeurs .  
  
« Alors , ces recherches ?  
  
~*très bien  
  
~*Une partie d'échecs ?  
  
~*Avec joie !  
  
Morweenn sourit en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Sirius , face à l'échiquier sorcier . Là , elle gagna haut la main toutes les parties auxquelles elle participa , voyant son tas de bouchées de trolles monter au fil des instants  
  
« J'abandonne , ça fait trois fois que tu me prends ma reine .  
  
~*Tu m'as pourtant battu hier , c'est simplement mon jour de chance  
  
~*Encore une ? Laisse moi prendre ma revanche , Dame Morweenn  
  
~*Je . . . Ok »  
  
Cette fois ci , James gagna . Par une man?uvre simple , il avait expulsé le roi de la jeune fille « Tu m'as laissé gagner  
  
~*Non - dit elle , faussement outrée .  
  
Fronçant les sourcils , elle tendit une poignée de gnomes au poivres a James .  
  
~*Bon alors , quel est le prochain sort réservé a rogue ? Pas un truc douloureux , Morweenn , il va s'habituer a force .  
  
~*Lèvres poilues ! j'ai vu ça sur un petit garçon est c'est trop drôle ! ça fait gonfler les lèvres et pousser de gros poils noirs  
  
~*Bien ! Sirius ?  
  
~*Je sais pas , Morweenn ?  
  
~*Doloris  
  
~*T'es pas marrante !  
  
~*Roh , m'énerve ! je vais créer un sortilège .  
  
~*Bonne idée  
  
Ce fut alors que les cerveaux s'activèrent . Une ruse . Un piège . Morweenn elle même , qui détestait se moquer des gens , se réjouissait . Au bout d'une heure cependant , seul Sirius et Morweenn continuaient à travailler , insomniaques . Morweenn était blottie dans les bras de son ami , s'amusant avec les boutons de chemise de celui ci , lorsqu'elle dit  
  
« On commence  
  
~*Sure ?  
  
~*Tu devrais commencer à me connaître . Je suis sure .  
  
~*Bon »  
  
Là , la jeune femme travailla des heures durant , se révélant particulièrement douée . Sirius s'en trouvait très étonné , ne sachant pas qu'elle avait déjà un lourd passé d'apprentissage en métamorphose derrière elle .  
  
« A ce rythme , tu seras animagus dans 1 mois !  
  
~*Te moque pas de moi ! »  
  
Laissant tomber son livre , Morweenn sourit et se pencha sur Sirius qui était allongé , la fixant . Les boucles rousses chatouillaient le visage du jeune homme , qui , faussement énervé , renversa Morweenn . Emprisonnant les lèvres de la jeune femme en un baiser conquérant qui la prit par surprise , il profita ainsi de sa position pour le faire durer tant qu'il voulait . Pourtant , elle le repoussa au bout de quelques minutes , rouvrant les yeux et murmurant  
  
« Faut que je m'y remette . » 


	5. Chapitre 5

La Grande salle avait été parée de ses plus beaux atouts pour le bal d'Halloween . Les chandelles scintillaient , dans des potirons aux couleurs orangées et aux visages grimaçants , répandant d'obscures lueurs sur les froides dalles de Poudlard . Ls armures grinçaient , réussissant toujours à effrayer les quelques élèves qui s'aventuraient seuls dans les couloirs sombres . On disait que Vol . . . Celui~*dont~*on~*ne~*doit~*pas~*prononcer~*le~*nom était revenu . Les élèves en frissonnaient , apprenant jour après jour quel honorable sorcier avait été tué . Mais qu'importe , il ne fallait pas se laisser décourager ! Les fantômes organisaient un spectacle aérien , les elfes s'affairaient avec acharnement .  
  
Les Professeurs avaient étés compatissants , pour ce week end de farniente , et n'avaient donnés aucun devoir aux élèves .De plus , le vendredi avait été libéré pour aller à Pré~*Au~*Lard. Les Gryffondors évitaient ainsi deux heures de Potions et un cours de Botanique . c'était plutôt agréable , à vrai dire . Sécher les cours légalement , le pied !  
  
« Morweenn , dépêche toi , enfin !  
  
~*Non , je reste là . . . Je vous rejoindrais peut être plus tard .  
  
~*Que vas tu faire , tout seule ?  
  
~*J'ai du pain sur la planche . Allez , James , tu vas rater l'appel ! »  
  
James observa sa montre et partit en soupirant , laissant la jeune femme sele dans la salle commune . Quelques jeunes filles de seconde année gloussaient en se préparant déjà pour le bal , échangeant maquillages et pinces à cheveux , commentant leurs robes . Morweenn empoigna elle sa boite en bois contenant une vingtaine de fioles et ses affaires de potions .  
  
Morweenn avançait avec rapidité dans l'un des nombreux couloirs parcourant le château. Il en avait traversé des dizaines comme celui~*ci, ouvert diverses portes, monté des escaliers, et descendu bien d'autres. La jeune fille errait dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'un endroit où s'abandonner à la préparation de sa potion, tranquille. Elle arpentait les dédales d'escalier pour atteindre son but, être au calme loin de l'agitation perpétuelle qui sévissait à Poudlard.  
  
Elle s'arrêta soudain devant la statue d'une licorne ailée , murmurant  
  
« Dissendium »  
  
La créature faite de pierre nacrée laissa entrevoir un esclier en colimaçon , que la jeune femme emprunta. Elle se trouva , après exactement 265 marches qu'elle avait comptées , dans une ancienne salle de Potion , lugubre à souhait .  
  
Là , elle s'assit sur un tabouret devant une grande table ettt étendit tous ses ingrédients . Elle coupa en minuscules morceaux les racines , offrant un soin particulier à chaque ingrédient . Il ne fallait pas que ça rate . Elle minutait à la seconde près le mélange , avant de parvenir au bout de deux heures au resultat escompté . Le dernier ingrédient entrait alors en jeu . L'?il de dragon imbibé de son sang . Elle avait l'habitude de saigner , et n'eut pas de réaction lorsqu'elle se tailla profondément à l'aide d'une lame , enfouissant l'?il glacial au creux de sa paume . Lorsque ce globe nacré devint sanglants , Morweenn le jeta dans le chaudron , reculant vivement , se préparant à ce qu'il explose , ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs .  
  
La potion était totalement réussie , et avait pris une agréable teinte d'or . Elle bouillonnait avec ardeur , projetant parfois des gouttelettes brûlantes sur Morweenn  
  
« Rémus , prépare toi à changer ! »  
  
Sortant un gros flacon de verre de son sac , elle y fit couler l'intégralité du contenu du chaudron avant de ramener ses affaires de potions au dortoir , cachant la fiole remplie et désinfectant sa blessure .  
  
Les Maraudeurs lui avaient montrés tous les passages secrets qu'ils connaissaient et la jeune fille comptait bien en utiliser un . Se dirigeant vers la salle d'histoire de la magie , elle tapota trois fois sur la rosace d'un miroir en murmurant « Troll puant »  
  
Soudain , un pan de mur recula , avant de laisser entrevoir un passage secret éclairé de torches éternelles . Elle s'y engouffra , grignotant une plume de sucre durant tout le chemin . Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres , le passage secret était propre et le sol lisse évitait que l'on trébuche trop facilement .Montant finalement un petit escalier , Morweenn se trouva devant une minuscule porte de bois . Vérifiant qu'elle n'entendait pas de bruit , elle la poussa et se retrouva dans une ruelle sombre , ou un chat fit tomber des cartons en feulant . Saluant d'un hochement de tête une sombre sorcière encagoulée , la jeune fille prit de petits chemins jusqu'à se trouver devant la poste . Là , elle entra et s'adressa à un employé  
  
« Quel est le prix d'un hibou pour l'Irlande  
  
~*1 Gallion  
  
~*très bien , je prends pour un parchemin  
  
~*1 Gallion et 60 mornilles  
  
~*tenez  
  
tendant quelques pièces au vieil homme , elle se dirigea vers le hibou qu'il lui indiquait . Là , elle accrocha un court parchemin à la patte de l'animal fauve .  
  
« Père , je vous prierais , et ce dans les plus brefs délais , de rappeler à vous tous vos hommes , afin qu'ils Quittent Poudlard . Je ne souhaiterais pas que quelque chose de malencontreux leur arrive . De plus , cette stratégie est totalement inutile . Morweenn Nenvial Brenwin Maëlyn Nechtain de Lyriac »  
  
Le hibou s'envola aussitôt , la jeune fille sortant déjà de la poste sorcière .Ou pouvaient ils être ? Passant devant les vitrines , elle observait la population de chaque boutique , cherchant des yeux n'importe lequel de ses amis . Ce fut aux trois Balais qu'elle les trouva , attablés devant une chope mousseuse de bièraubeurre . Ils étaient en pleine conversation , entourés d'admirateurs . . . et d'admiratrices . . .la jeune femme eut un pincement au c?ur en voyant certaines jeunes filles parler et glousser devant Rémus et Sirius . elle n'en avait pas grand chose à faire que James et Peter se fassent séduire , mais elle avait cette étrange sensation , appelée jalousie , qui la tiraillait au creux du ventre pour les deux autres . Elle rejeta avec grâce une mèche rousse et s'approcha , un sourire charmeur et conquérant fixé sur ses lèvres de sang .  
  
« Salut ! ~*Morweenn , te voilà enfin ! - s'exclama James  
  
~*Tu nous as manqué ! - lui murmura Sirius  
  
~*Vous me flattez . .  
  
~*Ça fait trois heures qu'on t'attends - sourit Rémus  
  
~*J'avais quelque chose à faire . . .  
  
~*Tu veux qu'on te commande un truc ? Une bièraubeurre ?  
  
~*Avec plaisir .  
  
James demandant la boisson a Mme Rosmerta qui passait , ramenant un tas de verres vides au comptoir . ce fut une nouvelle chope qui arriva sur la table , que Morweenn porta aussitôt à ses lèvres glacées par le froid saisissant qui régnait au dehors . Assise sur l'accoudoir de Rémus , la jeune femme faisait discrètement en sorte que les admiratrices partent de la table , le tout avec une habileté déconcertante .Elle était avant tout une séductrice , ce qu'elle avait rarement montré à Poudlard . Elle savait jouer de ses manières et de ses gestes . Il était devenu de rigueur que James et Sirius parient combien de jeunes filles Morweenn parviendrait à évincer de la compétition . Seules deux résistèrent , mais la jeune femme , accessoirisant chacune de ses paroles par un sourire possessif , réussit a leur faire quitter la table , vidées de leurs assurances .  
  
« J'ai gagné !  
  
~*Tu as gagné quoi ?  
  
~*On a parié que tu réussirais à les décourager et Sirius pensait que tu y parviendrais pas pour les deux dernières . . . de la vrai glue  
  
~*De la quoi ? - s'exclama Sirius  
  
~*Colle moldue qui se décolle pas . vous avez parié quoi ?  
  
~*Un sac de Bombabouses  
  
~*Tu leur a fait peur ~* gémit Peter  
  
~*Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ?  
  
Tout le onde éclata de rire en finissant chacun sa chope .Jouant avec les cheveux de chaque Maraudeur dont elle s'appropriait tour à tour les genoux , la jeune irlandaise était jalousée de toutes , les regards meurtriers des autres filles présentes dans le bar faisant rire le clan de 5 amis . Lorsqu'ils se levèrent , Sirius s'empara de Morweenn par la taille , ne désirant plus la partager . Mais elle se libéra de l'emprise et murmura à Rémus  
  
« La potion est prête »  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Morweenn détestait cette ambiance lourde d'hormones qui traînait dans la salle commune . Les filles gloussaient , essayaient des vêtements , maudissaient leurs amies de leur avoir volé leur brosse à cheveux . Bref , l'hystérie totale .  
  
Jamais elle n'avait apprécié tout cela, trop matériel , lui rappelant forcement les heures durant lesquelles sa préceptrice la préparaient aux galas de ' sang~*purs' Allongée dans un bain aux effluves fruitées des sous~*bois , la jeune femme se détendait de sa rude journée avant d'aller se préparer .La mousse parfumée lui chatouillait délicieusement le corps , et l'eau chaude enveloppait comme un cocon de soie la peau lactescente de la jeune femme . Elle serait resté là des heures . Pourtant , des battements de mains la firent sortir de sa léthargie  
  
« Hop hop hop , belle endormie ! je ne souhaite pas que ma cavalière soit en retard ! ~*Je ne dors pas ! ~*Pourtant je t'ai entendu ronfler ~*Tu plaisante ? T'as du boire trop de Rhum , Srius ~*De quoi ? ~*Laisse tomber . J'arrive  
  
Le jeune homme fut poli , et tourna le dos . Saisissant une serviette éponge blanche , la jeune femme en enroula son corps mouillé et desserra la bonde de la baignoire .  
  
« T'es pas prêt non plus ! ~*Bah non , mais je ne suis pas une fille , je n'ai pas besoin de me maquiller ~*Tu devrais te coiffer par contre , t'as des brindilles dans les cheveux ~*Tu peux parler ! Regarde les tiens de cheveux , tu trempe toute la salle de bain ! ~*Cesse tes gamineries , si tu veux que je sois prête . »  
  
La jeune femme sécha magiquement ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette , ne voulant pas passer des heures à les coiffer . Cette formule était très pratique , et permettait à Morweenn de retrouver ses anglaises rousses . La plus perfectionnée des lotions moldue n'aurait pas donné de meilleur résultat . Passant rapidement du lait hydratant sur son corps lisse , la jeune femme fronça les sourcils  
  
« T'as pas mieux à faire que de rester là ? »  
  
La jeune femme sourit , s'approchant d'un grand miroir et sortant d'un tiroir une trousse mauve contenant quelques tubes de maquillage . L'éternel eye-liner , qui soulignait son mystérieux regard boisé , le mascara , qui agrandissait les yeux en amandes , elle n'avait pas besoin de plus . Sa bouche n'avait pas besoin de rouge à lèvres , déjà d'une couleur parfaite de sang . Sa peau blanche se vit seulement parée d'un très léger voile de poudre . C'était tout .  
  
La jeune femme déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de Sirius qui l'observait avant de sortir , toujours vêtue de sa serviette .  
  
Elle arriva alors dans le dortoir . Le calme n'avait été que de courte durée . « Morweenn ! aide moi je n'arrive pas à fermer ma fermeture éclair ! »  
  
La jeune femme soupira et s'approcha , remontant avec difficulté la fermeture éclair de la robe carmin de Lily . Elle allait au bal avec James , et était rayonnante . Pourtant , elle ne rivalisait pas avec Morweenn , qui émanait une aura enchantée de princesse , de fée . L'amante de la lune , l'appelait on souvent . . . Belle aux yeux de certains , étrange aux yeux de d'autres .. .  
  
La jeune femme laissa tomber à terre sa serviette , n'étant pas d'une nature pudique . De toute façon , Lily et Joanha étaient trop occupées à se préparer pour remarquer la nudité et le corps aux courbes envoûtantes . Saisissant une culotte de couleur bordeaux aux bords de fine dentelle noire , la jeune femme révélait outrageusement la rondeur de ses fesses . Enfilant sa robe , la jeune femme fit lacer le corset par Lily qui , trop pressé , faillit étouffer la jeune femme pourtant habituer en serrant trop fort le lacet aux niveau de la taille . Le tissu qui moulait comme une seconde peau le haut du corps de la jeune femme arrondissait encore un peu plus sa poitrine , de telle façon que même le plus renfrogné des Serdaigles baverait dessus . Et verrai le petit grain de beauté comme placé stratégiquement à quelques centimètres au dessus du tissu . Le jupon lui tombait un peu plus bas que les pieds , mais les chaussures à talons qu'elle enfila y remédièrent .  
  
Elle mis simplement des perles d'argent et de perles noirs a ses oreilles , ainsi qu'un bracelet d'argent entrelacé , et ce fut tout . Presque tout . Sa chevelure fut remontée en un chignon orné d'une rose noire dont les pétales possédaient un étrange liseré pourpre, laissant une simple mèche ondulée agir à sa guise.  
  
« Morweenn , tu es superbe ! Ouais Alors maintenant viens nous aider à choisir nos bijoux ! »  
  
Soupirant encore une fois , elle s'exécuta , soulevant avec grâce le jupon émeraude . Elle aida ainsi à choisir les bijoux de chacune , les rassurant quant à leur beauté . Ce qu'elles pouvaient être superficielles .  
  
Au bout d'une demi heure , les deux filles furent prêtes , bien qu'encore hésitantes . Morweenn y remédia cependant en disant  
  
« Et oh vos cavaliers vont pas vous attendre encore bien longtemps , vous avez 10 minutes de retard . ~*tu as raison . »  
  
Elles descendirent donc , Morweenn en queue de file . Elle jouait négligemment avec une pierre de lune qu'elle avait retrouvé dans sa valise en cherchant son livre de Potions , tentant d'éviter d'être percutée par une Gryffondor haletante .  
  
Elle retrouva les Maraudeurs qui devaient être prêts depuis pas mal de temps , à en juger par le n?ud défait de la cravate de Rémus . Il avait ainsi un petit air malicieux qui lui seyait à merveille .  
  
*Sirius est ton cavalier , arrête de lorgner sur Lunard ! *  
  
Souriante , la jeune femme descendit les escaliers , allant elle même s'appuyer nonchalamment contre le canapé . Pourtant , trois des quatre Maraudeurs , James était fasciné par Lily , l'observaient comme si elle était une apparition . La jeune fille avait une fâcheuse tendance à se soucier de l'image qu'elle donnait aux autres, et dès lors qu'elle se sentait observée ou qu'elle comprenait qu'elle était le sujet principal d'une conversation à laquelle elle ne prenait pas part, un certain malaise s'emparait d'elle. La jeune fille avait détourné son regard des Maraudeurs , laissant ses joues opalines s'empourprer .  
  
« T'es . On nous a volé notre Morweenn ou quoi ? On dirait une dame ! ~*Peter , c'est un dame . Elle est l'héritière de la plus grande et riche famille d'Angleterre . ~*Oh . Alors t'es très jolie »  
  
La façon dont Peter avait tenté de se rattraper fit sourire la jeune femme , qui se tourna à nouveau vers eux , les yeux pétillants de malice . S'asseyant en Rémus et Sirius , dont elle admira les costumes très volontairement chic~*mais~*cool , la jeune femme se sentit soudain mal  
  
Comment osait elle penser que Rémus était craquant ? Elle avait un des plus enviés - s'il n'était pas le plus envié~* jeunes hommes de Poudlard . Celui qui par son sourire séducteur faisait tomber comme des mouches chaque fille .. .  
  
La jeune fille glissa sa baguette contre l'un des baleines du corset , l'ayant ainsi toujours à proximité . Peter lorgnait sans délicatesse son décolleté , ce qu'elle commenta d'un  
  
« Ta cavalière ne va pas apprécier que tu lorgne ainsi une de tes amies . »  
  
Rougissant , le petit homme gras aux cheveux plaqués tortilla ses doigts et baissa le regard . Rémus et Sirius éclatèrent de rire , eux aussi occupés depuis quelques instants à lorgner la poitrine ronde que dévoilait le vêtement . C'était comme s'ils se rendaient soudain compte à quel point elle possédait un physique affolant . Pas seulement une beauté délicate et fine , mais aussi des courbes a faire tourner l'?il de plus d'un .  
  
Ils venaient dans la Grande salle, transformée pour l'occasion en Salle de Bal. Les quatre tables de chaque maison avaient disparues et remplacées par une immense table commune et une quinzaine de petites tables de 6 personnes. Sur chaque table se trouvent des pichets avec différentes boissons sorcières et moldues, ainsi que des corbeilles à pain.  
  
Les tables de 6 personnes sont placées un peu partout dans la pièce, entourant une immense piste de danse qui ressemble pour l'occasion à une gerbe de Brume. Aux murs , ressemblant à d'effrayantes ruines usées par le temps et recouvertes de mousse , les bannières de chaque maison sont élimées , comme déchirées par le temps ou par une créature inconnue .  
  
Scintillante, déjà de nombreux couples y dansent, resplendissants dans leurs robes de bal. Le ciel, d'habitude couvert par ce temps hivernal, voit aujourd'hui une brume légère emplir la salle , semblant glacer les lieux de sa froide emprise . Les chandelles flottant dans les airs sont aujourd'hui enfermées dans de petites citrouilles a l'horrible faciès sculpté .  
  
L'équipe des Maraudeurs et leurs cavalières s'assirent à la grande table , Chaque couple serré l'un contre l'autre .  
  
Morweenn avait sa tête posé sur l'épaule de Sirius qui parlait avec Peter , la main de sa cavalière posée sur la sienne . Cette vue faillit faire rire Morweenn , qui pourtant se retint .  
  
Ils dansèrent de nombreuses fois , se régalant lors du banquet . Sirius et Morweenn discutaient avec vivacité , ressemblant plus à deux amis qu'a deux amants . Certes , ils étaient un couple , mais leur manières de jouer , de s'éloigner , de se faire désirer ressemblait à un jeu de séduction innocent . Innocent ? pas tant que ça . Sirius avait posé en conquérant sa main sur la cuisse de Morweenn , la caressant avec douceur . Elle ne disait rien , continuant de rire sans paraître plus gênée que ça .  
  
« Je vais nous chercher du Punch , je reviens . »  
  
Morweenn sourit en réponse et observa les gens danser . Elle vit soudain Rémus s'approcher , un sourire au lèvres  
  
« Chère demoiselle , accepteriez vous de danser avec un loup~*garou ? Evidemment ! »  
  
La jeune femme suivit le lycanthrope sur la piste , se glissant parmi les couples enlacés . Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur la taille fine de Morweenn , qui frémit à ce contact . Heureusement , il ne s'en aperçut pas .  
  
« Ou est ta cavalière ? ~*Elle est partie en colère , une furie ! ~*Qu'est ce que tu as fait encore ? ~*Elle est jalouse ~*De quoi ? ~*De toi . ~*Hein ? ~*Elle dit que . ~*Oui ??? ~*Elle me dit que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi ~*Et elle à raison ? ~*J'ai honte de l'avouer , mais oui . Je n'ai pas fait attention à elle de la soirée . ~*Je ne sais pas quoi te dire . ~*Je sais . ~*Tu . je ne sais pas . Je te plais réellement ? ~*Malheureusement pour Sirius , oui , je ne peux pas m'en empêcher  
  
Elle sourit avec douceur , déposant un baiser au coin des lèvres du jeune homme . Geste amical , ou amoureux ? Personne ne le saurait jamais . A moins que .  
  
La danse se déroula très agréablement , Morweenn parfaitement à l'aise avec ce cavalier inattendu . Lorsque la musique prit fin , il retournèrent naturellement vers la table . Sirius attendait Morweenn , la saisissant par la taille et l'asseyant sur ses genoux dès qu'il put . Caressant avec ses lèvres le cou de celle ci , il tendit son verre à la jeune femme .  
  
« Alors Rémus , tu cherche à Séduire ma cavalière ? »  
  
Le fard que piquèrent Morweenn et Sirius ne fut pas remarquée , la jeune fille faisant tomber intentionnellement une assiette .  
  
La soirée se passa sans plus d'incidents . Vers deux heures du matin , les Maraudeurs remontèrent dans leur salle commune . Seule Morweenn resta un peu à l'écart , discutant dans un couloir avec une Poufsouffle . Rémus la rejoint rapidement , signalant aux autres qui les rejoindraient plus tard .  
  
Ils discutèrent quelques instants avec la jolie blonde au nez un peu trop long , avant de s'observer , hésitants . Ils se rapprochaient , doucement , tiraillés entre leur attirance mutuelle et l'amour qu'ils portaient à Sirius .  
  
Pourtant , leurs lèvres se joignirent en un baiser passionné , qu'aucun des deux ne retint . Tous deux fantasmaient sur ce baiser depuis quelques temps , cherchant à supprimer de leur esprit cette pensée idiote . Mais ils avaient été rattrapés par le destin .  
  
Ils étaient finis . 


	6. Chapitre 6

Merci pour vos reviews , car même si elles ne sont pas nombreuses , elles me font très plaisir ^^  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
On était dimanche matin, et les élèves étaient libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Pas de cours, pas d'horaires à suivre... La plupart avaient choisis de faire la grasse mâtinée. Comme il n'était pas plus de huit heures, ils restaient donc au chaud dans leurs édredons.  
  
Une adolescente faisait partie des quelques exceptions qui confirment la règle. Assise sur la rambarde d'un des plus hauts escaliers de Poudlard, elle contemplait l'enchevêtrement de marches et de tapis qui s'entrecroisaient jusqu'à quatre étages en dessous d'elle.  
  
Morweenn n'avait pas le vertige et était assise là selon son caractère, c'est à dire un peu par défi, un peu par inconscience. Elle était comme les chats, elle avait le sens de l'équilibre... Mais ce n'était pas son seul point commun avec les félidés .  
  
Comme eux elle était souple, vive, effrontée ou boudeuse... Son petit nez et ses grands yeux verts , sa démarche légère accentuaient encore une ligne commune entre elle et les félins. L'adolescente bailla, s'étira et jeta un oeil en bas.  
  
Les escaliers étaient déserts... Haussant les épaules Morweenn se laissa aller à rêver, coudes posés sur ses genoux. Le temps était grisâtre, brumeux et froid et donnait envie de se blottir bien au chaud sous sa couette. Ou alors de descendre aux cuisines demander un thé bien chaud.  
  
Mais Morweenn n'y pouvait rien, elle était matinale et détestait le thé. Naturellement active, elle s'ennuyait ferme perchée sur sa balustrade, rêvant d'un peu d'activité.. . Réfléchissant aux choix d'une grande difficulté qui s'offraient à elle. Elle avait passé la nuit avec Rémus . . . Elle aurait du avoir honte, vouloir se jeter du haut de trente étages mais au fond d'elle, elle était heureuse.. .  
  
Mais elle aimait Sirius, comme jamais elle n'avait aimé un homme . Et il l'aimait elle aussi , elle le pensait . Si elle n'avait été qu'une aventure de plus , il aurait choisi quelqu'un d'autre qu'un de ses meilleurs amis .  
  
Que faire ? Décevoir Sirius ? Décevoir Rémus ? Elle perdrait dans tous les cas une part de son âme . Oui , elle aimait deux personnes .  
  
Hier soir , Rémus lui avait murmuré  
  
« Dans la pâle lumière de la Lune, J'ai senti battre ton coeur, Vibrant comme la corde tendue de l'arc, caché derrière un voile d'obscurité telle une carapace si épaisse qu'aucune épée ensanglantée ne parviendrait à briser, ton visage était dans la pénombre, caché derrière ton amie la brume noire, un teint si clair, à douter qu'une âme se cache derrière ces traits mélancoliques constamment figés. un regard désirant la force, illuminé d'une lueur de vulnérabilité que personne ne voyait jamais .mais si froid . comme le fil de l'épée . Si dure ? Si douce ? Qui connaît le secret de ton c?ur ? Personne . Ton coeur est caché sous la tristesse, sous la colère, la culpabilité, l'incompréhension, la nostalgie, le regret, la solitude, sous un flot d'émotions sans chaleur qui jamais ne transparaissent sur ton visage »  
  
Poignardée. Souillée. Anéantie. Pourquoi ? La petite fille, au temps ou le soleil brillait encore sur son visage hâlé qui aujourd'hui a perdu toute teinte, pensait que le temps l'aiderait à surmonter l'ennemi, mais ce dernier se faisant plus fort de jour en jour, les reflets du soleil avaient laissé place à ceux de la lune, les sourires d'enfant laissant place aux larmes de fée, la lumière à l'obscurité, la parole au mutisme, la vie à la mort. Durant de longues années de vide en ces années sans couleurs, la fée se laissa bercer par le désespoir, enfermée dans une grotte sans lumière, noyée dans la source souillée de ses larmes, blessée, ne cherchant plus à empêcher le sang de couler des plaies infligées à son corps. Effondrée dans un coin encré, écoutant le temps s'écouler, l'âme rongée par un mal inconnu, le c?ur arraché par les mots les plus pointus. Larmes brûlant sa peau pâle au gré de ses sanglots.  
  
Puis, lentement, à bout de forces, elle commença à se forger un dernier espoir, carapace de satin, de verre, d'opale, de glace, de diamant. Carapace pour survivre à nouveau. Carapace pour ne pas laisser l'agonie l'emporter dans les flots glacés d'une mort sans fond.  
  
Prisonnière de sa propre arme, sa propre défense, enfermée derrière ce voile imperceptible à la force démesurée, elle erre dorénavant les couloirs sinistres du monde, âme percée qui déverse le fruit de ses pensées sur son chemin aux morceaux de verre saillants comme une lame aiguisée, marchant sur des lames en ignorant la douleur. Les larmes ne souillent plus son visage, la femme est devenue forte, elle n'a plus besoin de libérer ses sentiments par le regard, l'indifférence est devenue son arme, l'ignorance son combat.  
  
Incomprise, chaque nouvelle remarque blesse son esprit sauvage, elle voudrait tellement fuir, fuir, sans se retourner, droit devant elle, libre, solitaire dans la différence. Soir d'hiver, la fée reste de marbre sous les nuages, la neige se dépose sur sa chevelure de cuivre, purifie son âme de sa méfiance, renforce sa carapace en gelant doucement sur la couche de diamant, dernière d'une succession de couches multiples pour l'aider à gagner la vie.  
  
Ainsi , telle était Morweenn ... une enfant bafouée , privée de la lumière du jour .  
  
La nuit qu'elle avait passé avec le loup~*garou était merveilleuse . Comme s'ils étaient deux amants qui se retrouvaient après s'être perdus durant des siècles .Une passion refoulée si longtemps qu'elle en devenait douloureuse .  
  
Ses lèvres , si douces et caressantes . Ses mains , tendres et exquises , joueuses , elle allaient et venaient , effleurant le corps frémissant de la jeune femme , sans jamais s'offrir entièrement . Cette réserve pudique qui le rendait encore plus attirant aux yeux de Morweenn .  
  
Quelle nuit . tendresse et complicité infinie . Il se connaissaient . Connaissaient chaque recoin de l'âme de l'autre , s'emboîtaient parfaitement l'un dans l'autre , comme fabriqués dans un même moule .  
  
Dieu qu'elle les aimaient .  
  
Sirius . Son c?ur se déchirait à penser à lui . . . elle l'avait trahi , lui . Quelle garce elle était . . Rémus était un de ces meilleurs amis et . . .  
  
Une larme coula le long de la joue couleur de lait , venant se perdre au coin des lèvres de Morweenn  
  
« Tient tiens , Miss Morweenn pleure ? Quel maléfice a t'il pu faire couler ainsi ses larmes ? Ton petit ami ne t'a pas assez satisfait , cette nuit ? ~*Malefoy ?  
  
~*Tu t'attendais à quoi , à voir Rogue ? Avoue , tu es folle de lui . Tu lui en veux de t'avoir quitté  
  
~*Quoi ?? Comment ose tu insinuer que je sois sorti avec lui ?  
  
~*Pourtant , c'est ce que tout Poudlard raconte . Morweenn couche~*toi là , trop fière pour sortir avec quelqu'un comme lui , trop fière pour avouer qu'elle l'aime .  
  
~*Tu me dégoûte , Malefoy . Toi et ta bande de serpents a la langue fourchue .  
  
~*Je suis sure que tu ne dirais pas ça si je t'embrassais .  
  
~*Comment ose tu prétendre que je me laisserais embrasser par des vermines comme les Serpentards ?  
  
~*Tu l'as pourtant déjà fait . Et pas avec le mieux d'entre nous  
  
~*Jamais je n'ai aimé Rogue !  
  
~*Pourtant , il t'as mise dans son lit .  
  
~*Tais toi !  
  
~*Tu n'as rien dit , tu as aimé  
  
~*Je te préviens , Malefoy .  
  
~*Je suis sure que même avec le concierge , tu aimerais . après avoir couché avec son père , on est prêt à tout .  
  
~*Stupefix !  
  
Le jeune homme s'effondra lourdement sur les dalles froides de Poudlard , stupéfixié par le rayon vert et or qui avait jailli de la baguette de la jeune femme . Les deux acolytes de Malefoy la regardaient , l'air menaçant , quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre . C'était le directeur Dumbledore .  
  
« Puis je savoir ce qui se passe dans ce couloir , nom d'un Scroutt-à- pétard ?  
  
~*Professeur Dumbledore , Morweenn a stupéfixié Lucius  
  
~*Morweenn , pourquoi as tu lancé ce sort à Malefoy ?  
  
~*Il m'a . insulté .  
  
~*Ce n'est pas vrai ! il lui a juste dit qu'elle était une garce de tromper son petit ami !  
  
~*Est ce vrai , Mademoiselle ?  
  
~*Non !  
  
~**Enervate*  
  
Malefoy bougea quelque peu , mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux . On mettait toujours du temps à se réveiller après un tel sortilège .  
  
« Messieurs , emmenez le a l'infirmerie , que MME Pomfresh lui donne du chocolat . »  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore observa Morweenn au travers de ses lunettes en forme de demi lune , un mince sourire sur son visage  
  
« J'ai entendu toute la conversation , rassurez vous . Il arrive parfois que des êtres mal intentionnées répandent des rumeurs . Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela .  
  
~*Ma maison n'aura pas de points enlevés à cause du sortilège ?  
  
~*Vous êtes jeune , il est normal de se laisser toucher par des paroles trop méchantes . Votre maison ne se verra aucun point retiré .  
  
~*Merci professeur Dumbledore . »  
  
Après un petit rire , le vieil homme s'éloigna , sa longue robe bleu nuit traînant au sol . Il était fou comme ces rumeurs étaient idiotes . Rogue avait réussi à les convaincre de choses ignobles , alors qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas . Ils connaissaient son passé avec son père . Ignoble Rogue . Tu paieras .  
  
La jeune femme soupira et se dirigea vers le lac . Elle n'avait pas envie de croiser Les Maraudeurs et avait besoin d'être seule . Dieu que c'était difficile .  
  
L'automne était à présent bien ancré dans la campagne anglaise, reléguant l'été et sa chaleur aux oubliettes. Des nuages sombres comme le désespoir passaient au dessus du château de Poudlard, obligeant les élèves à renter se mettre à l'abris derrière les lourdes portes de bois.  
  
Bientôt, une pluie froide se mit à tomber, gouttes drues, frappant avec force le sol desséché par une trop longue canicule. Des tourbillons de vent faisait s'écraser l'eau en tous sens, battant les feuilles des arbres en une tempête imprévue. Le ciel était à présent totalement noir, comme si le front du créateur s'était assombri d'une colère légitime.  
  
Le lac lui même avait changé de couleur. De bleu clair, il était devenu gris sombre, reflet de la couleur du regard de celui qui se déchaînait, la haut. Le miroir liquide était brisé par les gouttes d'eau qui le frappaient avec violence, empêchant tout reflet. Des feuilles colorées, et même parfois des branches, étaient arrachées des arbres pour venir mourir dans le lac.  
  
Mais tous les élèves n'étaient pas à l'abris. En effet, sur l'immense rocher qui surplombait le lac, se trouvait une jeune fille. Debout, à l'extrémité du promontoire, elle paraissait sur le point de plonger dans les eaux noirâtres.  
  
Elle ne ferait rien de tout cela . Elle pensait seulement . Défiant les éléments et la pluie qui battait son corps .  
  
Morweenn n'entendit pas les pas d'une personne marcher sur l'herbe mouillée . Elle contemplait l'eau sombre où les gouttes de pluies s'écrasaient . Sa longue cape noire était emportée dans le vent , volant comme un halo autour du corps frêle de la jeune femme .  
  
Un main se posa soudain sur son épaule et la jeune femme , prise de surprise , glissa du rocher pour tomber à quelques centimètres de l'eau .  
  
« Ouch . ~*James , tu es malin de lui faire peur !Tu t'es fait mal ?  
  
~*Aïe . Ca va . »  
  
La jeune femme se frotta douloureusement le dos , qui avait frappé contre le rocher et se releva , observant les personnes présentes . Les Maraudeurs au grand complet , évidemment .  
  
« Ca va ? Tu n'étais pas au petit déjeuner ce matin  
  
~*Je me suis levé très tôt  
  
~*Ah bon .  
  
~*Que fais tu sous la pluie ? Pourquoi tu ne nous à pas rejoint ? / demanda Peter  
  
La jeune femme ne répondit pas , lançant un regard meurtrier au jeune homme qui faisait une tête de moins qu'elle . Elle n'osait pas regarder Rémus , ni Sirius . Comme elle voulait les prendre dans ses bras . Personne , si ce n'est Rémus , ne se rendit compte de son mal~*être .  
  
Se laissant faire, elle se laissa emporter par Sirius qui l'embrassa tendrement, jetant un regard désespéré à son ami Lunard .  
  
Elle avait couché avec le meilleur ami de son petit ami . Elle avait fait l'Amour avec lui . Car ce n'était pas seulement sexuel , pas seulement deux adolescents aux hormones capricieuses . Il y avait de l'amour dans tout ça .  
  
Et c'était ce qu'il y avait de pire .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
« 60 à 20 en faveur de Gryffondor ! »  
  
Le match commençait bien . Un seul but de Serdaigle avait été marqué , le gardien s'étant finalement quelque peu amélioré . Rémus , Peter et Morweenn applaudirent bruyamment celui qui venait de marquer . Qui d'autre que Patmol ?  
  
« Il est excellent aujourd'hui  
  
~*Il l'est toujours ! »  
  
Les trois amis s'étaient rassis, fixant avec attention James et Sirius évoluer sur le gigantesque stade de Quidditch .  
  
Morweenn avait été distante le reste de la matinée , ne prononçant pas un mot lors du repas . Sirius lui avait demandé si elle était malade , mais elle avait évidemment nié en bloc à tous ses soupçons . Elle s'était contenté de le faire taire en l'embrassant , lui coupant le souffle par la même occasion . Cela avait rassuré le beau jeune homme qui avait continué de manger , un bras posé autour de la taille fine de Morweenn .  
  
« James Potter à attrapé le vif d'or ! 210 points à 20 pour Gryffondor ! »  
  
A nouveau , les applaudissements tonnèrent dans le stade circulaire . James volait autour de celui ci , des petites ailes dorées se débattant dans sa main . Ils avaient gagné leur premier match de Quidditch contre une équipe qui était excellente .Tout laissait penser que la suite des évènements seraient favorables à la maison du courage .  
  
« Ou tu vas Peter ? ~*Je vais rejoindre James dans les vestiaires , il m'a promis de pouvoir essayer son balai ! c'est un comète 100 ! t'imagine ? Le meilleur des balais   
  
~*Vas y alors . On vous attends au dortoir  
  
~*Ok ! »  
  
Peter déjà partait en courant ,impatient d'essayer le balai . Priant intérieurement pour qu'il n'en tombe pas , Morweenn prit silencieusement la main de Rémus .  
  
« Morweenn .  
  
~*Chut .  
  
~*Il ne faut pas que tu . . . »  
  
La jeune femme ne répondit rien , serrant un peu plus l'étreinte de ses doigts sur la main douce du jeune homme . La foule était trop nombreuses pour remarquer ce geste affectif et de toute façon , elle en avait besoin .  
  
Ils descendirent avec prudence l'escalier pentu des gradins , se dirigeant vers le château qui brillait dans le ciel couvert .Morweenn n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de son ami , de son amant , et observait , silencieuse , la pluie tomber sur l'herbe .  
  
« Morweenn . ~*Oui ?  
  
~*Pourquoi m'as tu laissé faire ?  
  
~*J'en avais envie . Je crois que je vous aime tous les deux .  
  
~*Comment est ce possible ?  
  
~*Je ne sais pas , Rémus .  
  
~*Alors tu ne regrette pas ?  
  
~*J'ai passé une merveilleuse nuit et . rien ne saurait m'empêcher de recommencer .  
  
~*Et Sirius ?  
  
~*Je l'aime , mais je t'aime aussi .  
  
~*Tu m'aime ?  
  
~*Oui , je t'aime, j'aime deux personnes , je fais l'amour avec deux personnes . Je suis la plus immonde de toutes les filles de Poudlard  
  
Non . Je ne trouve pas .  
  
La jeune femme sourit avant de s'asseoir sur le banc qu'il y avait contre qu'ils venaient d'atteindre .  
  
« Et toi , regrette tu ?  
  
~*J'ai honte pour Phaedra , mais je crois que c'était la plus belle nuit de ma vie . tu es parfaite .  
  
~*Oh que non je ne suis pas parfaite  
  
~*Tu es ce que je n'ai jamais osé rêvé !  
  
Tu es ridicule .  
  
Je ne mens pas . »  
  
Il s'assit à son tour avant que Morweenn ne se laisse glisser contre son ami , posant sa tête sur les genoux de celui ci , fixant le paysage sombre . Le lycanthrope lui caressait les cheveux avec une tendresse hésitante , de la même manière que Sirius .  
  
Quelques perles d'argent se perdirent sur les joues de Morweenn puis séchèrent , sans qu'une seule parole ne soit échangée . Elle se sentait bien , merveilleusement bien .  
  
« Rémus ?  
  
~*Oui ?  
  
~*J'ai envie que tu m'embrasse .  
  
~*On continue , alors ?  
  
~*Oui . »  
  
Saisissant le fin visage de la jeune femme entre ses doigts , il déposa un baiser dessus .D'elle même , elle entrouvrit les lèvres , entreprenant de caresser avec minutie la langue de son ami . Se relevant légèrement , s'appuyant avec le bras de l'autre coté de Rémus , Morweenn approfondit le baiser , Rémus la serrant contre lui , ne désirant pas la lâcher , comme craignant de la perdre .Un de ces baisers tel qu'on en voit que dans les films . Comme si l'on allait perdre l'être aimé , et que ce baiser était le dernier .  
  
Ce qui arriverait tôt ou tard durant l'année . Le père de Morweenn allait saisir le tribunal de la magie pour retirer sa fille de l'école .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Le repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance , et pourtant Morweenn se sentait horriblement gênée . Elle riait pourtant , se mêlant à la conversation , y trouvant sa place . Pourtant tout le monde remarquait que ses joues s'empourpraient souvent .Rémus lui savait , comme toujours . Il savait ce que cachait Morweenn . Ils passèrent quelques heures dans le parc avant que ce soit l'heure de monter à la salle commune .Les Gryffondors fêtèrent la victoire de leur équipe de Quidditch , faisant exploser des Pétards Surprises et buvant de la Bièraubeurre . Sirius et James étaient à l'honneur , recevant tous les hommages de la soirée . Ainsi , Morweenn pouvait tranquillement jouer à la bataille explosive avec quelques unes de ses connaissances . Elle se leva soudain en entendant la porte de la salle commune claquer , durant l'un des refrains de la nouvelle chanson inventée pour l'équipe de Gryffondor  
  
« J'ordonne que ce raffut cesse ! Vous n'avez pas honte ? Montrer à quel point votre maison est faite de jeunes écervelés sans désir de réussir leurs études ? Vous avez cours demain ! alors tout le monde dans son dortoir !!! »  
  
C'était le professeur McGonagall qui avait sûrement était prévenue de la petite fête par le vieux concierge qui malgré sa sénilité , gardait des oreilles de jeune homme .  
  
Tout le monde monta dans son dortoir en soupirant , déçu que la fête se termine alors qu'elle avait si bien commencé . Morweenn n'avait pas sommeil , et elle devinait que les Maraudeurs non plus . Elle commençait à les connaître . Enfilant une robe vaporeuse qui lui servait de nuisette , la jeune femme attendit que Lily et Joahna s'endorment , ce qu'elle ne tardèrent pas à faire , pour quitter le dortoir, équipée des dernières bouteilles de bièraubeurre et de 'Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue' .  
  
Trébuchant sur un sac laissé par terre , la jeune femme se rattrapa cependant , rejoignant le dortoir des garçons , la chambre n°7 , celle des quatre Maraudeurs .  
  
Elle entra en silence , trouvant trois jeunes hommes( ce * »$d^ de Peter dort ) en train de parler d'elle . Ils commentaient sa beauté lors du bal .Ne s'apercevant pas immédiatement de sa présence , la jeune femme se sentit obligée de se racler la gorge avant de pouffer de rire .  
  
« Les mâles , je vous jure .  
  
~*T'as entendu ?  
  
~*Je suis là depuis 2 minutes , j'en ai entendu assez .  
  
~*Te fâche pas mais t'étais .  
  
~*Wow !  
  
~*Sacrément wow !  
  
~*Merci pour ces compliments , cependant . On peux passer à autre chose ?  
  
La jeune femme entendit alors un bruit et leva les yeux vers sa provenance . Peter . Il ronflait . Morweenn eut à nouveau un petit rire qu'elle tenta de contenir , avant de demander  
  
« C'est Peter qui ronfle ?  
  
~*Au bout de 6 ans on s'habitue .  
  
~*Vous ne dormez pas vous aussi ?  
  
~*On t'attendait  
  
~*Quoi ?  
  
~*On commence à te connaître , Morweenn Nechtain de Lyriac .  
  
~*Mais .  
  
La jeune femme soupira avant à côté de Sirius , faisant face à Rémus et James qui étaient assis sur le lit d'en face  
  
« Bièraubeurre à volonté .  
  
~*Roh je te prendrais bien comme femme tiens . Tu sais faire la cuisine ?  
  
~*Et le ménage ?  
  
~*Et tu sais coudre ? »  
  
La jeune femme fronça les sourcils , faussement outrée .  
  
« Une femme de mon rang n'a pas besoin de savoir faire le ménage . Mais je sais coudre et cuisiner . »  
  
Un sourire malicieux s'afficha sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle ouvrait trois bouteilles du liquide chaud et crémeux .  
  
« Ce n'est pas bien de ne pas dormir .  
  
~*Parlez pour vous , vous devriez vous aussi dormir !  
  
~*Mais nous sommes des . . .  
  
~*Mâles , je sais  
  
~*Et tu es une jeune femme , et les jeune filles se fatiguent plus facilement que les hommes  
  
~*Moi je vous dit qu'elle est trèès résistante .  
  
~*Sirius !  
  
~*Que veux tu dire par là , cher ami ?  
  
En voyant le regard insistant que lui portait Morweenn , Sirius éclata de rire devant une Morweenn exaspéré .  
  
« T'inquiète , jeune fille , on sait tout   
  
~*Non mais je rêve ! Vous savez quoi ? »  
  
Rémus intervint alors , un sourire rêveur affiché aux lèvres  
  
« Nous savons que tu es très tendre et douce ,que tu sens comme un sous bois lors du printemps et que faire l'amour avec toi rendrais n'importe quel homme heureux, comme frappé d'un sortilège merveilleux. »  
  
Sirius acquiesça en souriant tandis que la jeune fille devint plus rouge que jamais . Rémus lui paraissait rêveur tandis que James éclatait de rire .  
  
« C'est tout ce que vous racontez sur moi ?  
  
~*Non , on commente aussi tes formes à damner un saint , ta manière de rendre folle Sirius en te tortillant .et comme t'es adorable quand tu rougis !  
  
~*Sirius , on va avoir des comptes a régler . »  
  
La jeune femme ne savait que dire d'autre , se contentant de boire une longue gorgée de Bièraubeurre .  
  
« Fais pas cette tête ! On dirai que t'as vu un Sinistros ! »  
  
La jeune femme sourit et envoya un oreiller à James , qui ne tarda pas à tenter de l'étouffer avec le sien . Décidément , il avait le don pour la mettre mal à l'aise , avec ses commentaires .  
  
Ils parlèrent durant des heures , avant de murmurer  
  
« Nox »  
  
Et de s'endormir en bavardant , Morweenn enlaçant Sirius sous l'oeil triste de Rémus , qui observait les deux amants dans la lueur blafarde de la lune .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * Z'avez aimééééé ? Si oui , petite review , ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ prochain chapitre , les amants sont découverts . 


	7. Chapitre 7

Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Tout d'abord , merci à tous pour ces très gentilles reviews , qui m'ont fait très plaisir ^^  
  
El cascador : Choisir , c'est encore un mystère pour moi ! Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle va faire , mais plus ça avance , plus je vois . Et t'inquiète pas pour sa famille , elle va en baver .  
  
Baby_Chang : Rémus ou Sirius ? Les votes sont ouverts .  
  
Gaiyle : Merci pour tes trèèèès gentils compliments , et . Ca fait qu'un jour qu'elle à couché avec Rémus . Qui sait ce qui arrivera ? ( Comment ça c'est une super~* woman ? Elle est peut être maligne et jolie , mais tu verras bien ^^ Elle sait être aussi très machiavélique ..)  
  
loumiolla : c'est vrai qu'en théorie Sirius est cocu . Mais pas vraiment . Après tout , pourquoi ne pas légaliser la polygamie ?  
  
Pour les autres , je vous remercie aussi ^^  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Le soleil vint chatouiller délicieusement le corps endormi de Morweenn , lui rappelant qu'elle avait cours dans moins de trois heures . Histoire de la magie . . . Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois , cherchant à habituer ses yeux à la lumière vive du matin , la jeune femme s'étira , se glissant doucement hors de draps . Sirius , qui avait le bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme , grogna quelque peu , se retournant vers l'autre côté . Le dortoir était silencieux , toutes les personnes à part Morweenn dormant profondément . Quelle heure était~* il ? la jeune femme regarda sur la montre laissée par James sur sa table de chevet . 5 h . . . Observant les lieux , détaillant le visage de chacun de ses amis , celui de Peter étant celui d'un enfant , celui de Sirius paisible , James crispé , Rémus . . . Rémus lui souriait . . .  
  
« Bonjour jeune fille . . .  
  
~* Bonjour Rémus . . . »  
  
La jeune fille s'approcha à pas de loups du lit de son ami , se blottissant contre lui .  
  
« Quelle heure est il ?  
  
~* Il est 5 h 30  
  
~* La grande salle n'ouvre que dans 1 heure . . . ~* En effet .  
  
~* On va faire un tour ?  
  
~* Ou ça ?  
  
~* Je ne sais pas . . . »  
  
Le jeune homme s'étira lui aussi , avant d'embrasser le front de Morweenn , se levant pour chercher dans sa valise des vêtements .  
  
« Dans ¼ d'heure devant la salle commune ?  
  
~* Pas de problème »  
  
Sur ces mots , Morweenn quitta la pièce , se dirigeant en trombe vers son dortoir . Son lit était encore fait , n'ayant pas servi depuis deux jours . Une nuit avec l'un , une nuit avec l'autre . . . Elle ne tiendrai pas longtemps , c'était certain .  
  
Saisissant toutes les affaires dont elle aurai besoin , durant la journée , la jeune fille entra quelques secondes plus tard dans la salle de bain .Telle une automate elle fit un pas de côté pour dégager ses pieds des liens de tissu, puis elle entra dans une cabine de douche, non sans avoir auparavant déposé ses vêtements de rechange sur un tabouret qui se trouvait tout prêt de ladite cabine. Elle verrouilla le loquet avant de lever sa main .  
  
A cet instant, son poignet tourna brusquement le robinet et l'eau fumante vint envahir la cabine, brûlant la peau gelée, roulant le long des cheveux pour arriver au creux de ses reins, anéantissant toute sensation.  
  
Savonnant son corps rougit par l'eau bouillante , la jeune femme ferma les yeux et resta ainsi plusieurs minutes avant de sortir de la douche . Se séchant rapidement , elle s'habilla retint ses longs cheveux grâce à une pique de bois . Maquillant légèrement ses yeux , comme elle en avait l'habitude , la jeune femme sortit de la pièce avec un soupir .  
  
Vérifiant machinalement que ses boucles d'oreilles d'ambre étaient bien en place , elle sortit équipée de son sac de cuir rempli de livres pour rejoindre Rémus . C'était connu, une femme traînait plus de temps dans la salle de bain qu'un homme . . .  
  
Poussant la porte d'un geste vif , elle se força à adopter un sourire pour que Rémus ne se doute pas de ce qu'elle ressentait . Personne ne devait savoir ce qui la tourmentait , ni Rémus , ni même Sirius .  
  
Elle prit la main de son ami et le tira , le sourire joyeux réellement présent sur ses lèvres cette fois ci . La comédie , les jeux de masque . . . Elle avait toujours été douée pour ces choses . . . Le jeune homme se vit contraint de la suivre , entrainé par une Morweenn enthousiaste .  
  
« Ou m'emmène tu ?  
  
~* Tu verras ! »  
  
Il n'allèrent pas bien loin , rejoignant seulement la grande vitre du 6ème étage .  
  
« Que vois tu ?  
  
~* L'aube .  
  
~* Est tout ? Regarde un peu en haut .  
  
~* La lune est pleine . Je dois aller a la cabane ce soir , je le sais .  
  
~* La potion est prête .  
  
~* J'ai peur . . .  
  
~* Toi , Rémus Lupin , peur ?  
  
~* Evidemment , il est étrange de se dire que j'ai été toutes ces années un monstre et que du jour au lendemain , l'apparition du jeune femme fait que je ne le serai plus .  
  
~* Tu veux toujours le faire ?  
  
~* Plus que jamais ! »  
  
La jeune fille vit son visage irradier de joie , alors qu'elle l'entraînai deux étages plus haut . Rémus soupira , avant de la suivre , accélérant le pas pour ne pas la perdre dans les couloirs sombres .   
  
Ils arrivèrent alors dans une ancienne classe , verrouillée par un sortilège .Il n'eurent pas besoin de grands effort et prononcèrent seulement  
  
« Alohomora »  
  
Il entrèrent , Morweenn reprenant son souffle . S'il y avait bien un inconvénient à être aussi 'speedée' , comme disait James , c'était qu'on se fatiguait rapidement de bouger autant . Le jeune homme s'assit sur un bureau et observa Morweenn qui verrouillait à nouveau la porte . Elle devait être aussi stressée que lui , et cela était bien visible . Elle triturait nerveusement un pan de sa cape , et s'agitait sans cesse .  
  
« Morweenn , calme toi . . .  
  
~* Quoi ? Je ne suis pas stressée !  
  
~* Viens là . »  
  
Docile , la jeune femme se laissa attirer vers Rémus , se blottissant contre le buste carré de celui ci . Déposant un baiser sur les cheveux de la jeune fille aux cheveux de lave , il lui murmura  
  
« Sirius a tellement de chance . »  
  
La jeune fille ne répondit rien , se contentant de pincer les lèvres douloureusement , comme pour retenir des larmes . Fouillant fébrilement dans la poche extérieure de son sac de cuir , la jeune femme en sortit une fiole remplit d'un liquide d'ambre dorée .  
  
« Bois . C'est tout . »  
  
Le jeune homme saisit la fiole , l'observant sous toutes ses coutures , comme craignant un quelconque poison . La jeune était à présent assise elle aussi sur le bureau , les jambes blanches croisées . Portant le verre à ses lèvres , le jeune homme attendit quelques secondes , le désagréable clapotis du liquide épais butant contre ses lèvres closes , avant de boire la potion . Malgré sa couleur très belle , la potion était extrêmement amère , avec une arrière goût de sang . Il ne dit rien , sachant parfaitement que les potions n'étaient pas faites pour être bonnes , mais efficaces . Il ne ressentit rien , mais la jeune femme l'avait prévenu . Il ne sentirait les effets que lors de la pleine lune .  
  
La jeune fille avait froncé les sourcils , comme craignant que Rémus ne tombe soudain mort . Celui ci aussi semblait inquiet , fixant la fiole vide sans mot dire .Morweenn finit enfin par murmurer  
  
« Nous saurons ce soir .  
  
~* Oui . désolé , je rêvais .. »  
  
Comme toujours , elle essaya tant bien que mal de paraître réjouie , sautant du bureau et prenant la main de son ami .  
  
« On ne va pas crécher dans cette salle toute la journée !  
  
~* Tu veux aller ou ?  
  
~* On pourrais aller au parc . J'ai envie de prendre l'air .  
  
~* Il fait froid !  
  
~* C'est vrai . Allons . Je crois qu'on va rester ici . »  
  
Tous deux sourirent , avant de se blottir l'un contre l'autre , assis sur la table .  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi plus d'une heure , se caressant , s'embrassant avec toute la tendresse possible . Puis , décidant de rejoindre les autres , les deux jeunes gens sortirent , un doux sourire aux lèvres , parlant de la coupe du monde de Quidditch . Mais lorsque Morweenn sauta quasiment au cou de Rémus , s'amusant à lui mordre la lèvre , elle n'avait pas pris garde à observer autour d'elle . Et James était là , cherchant deux de ses amis . Il s'était caché derrière une statue , observant le couple .  
  
« Je te rejoint à la Grande Salle , je vais réveiller Sirius , je parie qu'il dort encore . . .  
  
~* D'accord , fais vite . »  
  
Un dernier baiser déposé sur les lèvres froides de Rémus , et Morweenn prit le pas de la salle commune . Soudain , elle sentit son c?ur faire un bond dans sa poitrine .  
  
« Vipère !  
  
~* James !  
  
~* Comment as tu osé !  
  
~* De quoi .  
  
~* Je t'ai vu , avec Rémus !  
  
~* Je . . .  
  
~* Comment ose tu faire cela ? Peter avait raison d'avoir des soupçons envers toi !  
  
~* Laisse moi m'expliquer !  
  
~* M'expliquer pourquoi tu t'es amusée avec mes meilleurs amis ?  
  
~* Je ne me suis pas amusée !  
  
~* Cela n'as jamais été que ça . Et dire que tous deux t'aimaient .  
  
~* S'il te plait James laisse moi . . .  
  
~* Tu n'as plus ta place dans notre groupe . »  
  
La jeune femme vit sa vue soudain se brouiller , les larmes d'argent lui montant aux yeux . Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait , et elle ne put rien ajouter . Elle se contenta de baisser la tête , rebroussant chemin , ne désirant pas pleurer devant James . Pour la énième fois , elle sentait le monde qu'elle commençait a aimer se détruire .  
  
Elle ne rejoignit jamais Rémus dans la Grande Salle , et n'alla pas non plus réveiller Sirius .  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
« Miss de Nechtain , veuillez cesser de vous comporter en Madame~* je~* sais~* tout et laissez vos camarades répondre ! »  
  
La jeune femme qui était en cours de botanique baissa la tête , confuse . Elle n'avait pas adressé un regard aux Maraudeurs de toute la journée , les évitant avec soin . Elle avait mangé avec des amies de Gryffondor , dont Lily , qui ne lui avait pas posé de questions .  
  
Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir sa gorge se serrer lorsqu'elle apercevait la silhouette d'un des Maraudeurs . Baissant les yeux vers sa plante , la jeune femme ne répondit pas à Lily qui lui dit que le prof était un vrai casse~* pieds . Sirius lui l'observait , sans comprendre . Lui et Rémus avaient demandé toute la journée à James pourquoi elle les évitait ainsi , mais le jeune homme se contentait de donner des réponses vagues , ne désirant pas avouer les torts de la jeune femme à Sirius , afin de ne pas le détruire .  
  
« Un d'entre vous peut il me dire , mis à part Miss Nechtain , qui à découvert l'utilité de la branchiflore ?  
  
Beaumont Marjoribanks !  
  
Non Monsieur Potter . Quelqu'un le sait il ? »  
  
Personne ne leva la main , pas même Morweenn , qui fixait intensement le professeur .  
  
« Miss Nechtain , vous qui êtes si douée , le savez vous ?  
  
C'est Elladora Ketteridge née en 1656 et morte en 1729 , qui découvrit l'utilité de la branchiflore lorsqu'elle faillit s'étouffer en l'avalant et ne fut soulagée qu'en plongeant la tête dans un seau d'eau. Beaumont Marjoribanks n'était qu'un pionnier de la botanique et collectionneur de plantes rares qui découvrit cette substance par hasard , mais qui n'osa pas l'avaler en voyant son hibou mourir sous ses yeux en la mangeant .  
  
Bien . 5 points pour Gryffondor . »  
  
La jeune femme ne dit rien , se contentant de baisser la tête et d'écrire quelques mots sur un bout de son parchemin . Lorsque le cours fut terminé , Morweenn rangea en vitesse ses affaires et suivit Lily à la salle de travail . Celle ci n'avait pas fini son devoir de Potion à rendre le lendemain et la jeune fille avait décidé de l'aider . Elle travaillèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que la nuit ne tombe . Intérieurement , Morweenn suppliait le ciel pour que la potion fonctionne . En quel cas , elle le sentirait . Ce fut vers 22 h , lorsque Lily , Morweenn et quelques Gryffondor montèrent à la salle commune que les effets se firent ressentir . Au début , elle ne crut qu'a un simple mal de tête .  
  
Mais lorsqu'une douleur lancinante frappa sa tête , brouillant sa vue , la jeune fille compris . Cela marchait . La potion fonctionnait . On aurait dit que milles Banshee s'étaient unies pour hurler leur douleur au creux des tympans de la jeune femme , aiguë , sifflante , écrasant toute autre présente . Morweenn palissait , ses lèvres tremblaient . Pourtant elle continuait la conversation , même s'il elle avait du mal .Personne ne devait savoir .  
  
« Morweenn , qu'as tu ! »  
  
Sans s'en rendre compte , la jeune fille avait porté sa main a ses tempes , la douleur devenant de plus en plus insupportable à mesure que la lune montait .  
  
« Tu es pâle comme la mort ! et . Morweenn tu saigne du nez ! »  
  
Tous les élèves présents dans la salle observait la jeune fille qui ne parlait pas , terassée par la douleur . Elle avait essuyé d'un pan de sa cape son nez , murmurant enfin  
  
« Je crois que je vais dormir .  
  
~* Il faut t'emmener à l'infirmerie ! »  
  
Les Maraudeurs restaient à leur table , observant Morweenn avec inquiétude . Rémus était là , toujours humain .  
  
« Ca va aller »  
  
Sirius se leva alors , malgré que James le retienne par le bras . Il se dirigea vers Morweenn qui atteignait l'escalier du dortoir , sous les regards inquiets .  
  
« Morweenn ! Il faut t'emmener à l'infirmerie ! »  
  
Son regard voilé se leva alors , s'éclairant dd'une flamme de rage  
  
« Non ! »  
  
Elle monta les escaliers et avant que Sirius ne put la suivre , était en haut . Lorsqu'il tenta de monter , les escaliers devinrent toboggan et il glissa jusqu'en bas . Observant quelques minutes la porte qui venait de se refermer , il soupira et alla se rassoir .  
  
« Que s'est il passé , James ? ~* Rien .  
  
~* Ne ment pas !  
  
~* J'ai dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé !  
  
~* Dis nous !  
  
~* Non ! »  
  
Fulminant de colère , Sirius se leva et monta dans son dortoir en claquant la porte . Il fut bientôt rejoint par Rémus qui lui aussi voyait l'ambre de ses yeux bouillonner . Sirius était assis sur son lit et tournait avec njervosité les pages d'un livre sur le Quidditch , tapant du talon contre le tiroir de bois .  
  
« Sirius .  
  
~* Il n'a pas le droit de me cacher ! Je suis amoureux d'elle ! Je suis sur qu'il s'est passé quelque chose . »  
  
Rémus ne répondit rien , se contentant de baisser le regard .  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Repliée dans son lit , Morweenn souffrait en silence . Parfois , des larmes de douleurs coulaient sur son visage . Mais jamais elle n'émettait un son . Rémus ne serait plus un loup garou ,elle l'avait promis . Et elle tenait toujours ses promesses .  
  
« Elle est là .  
  
~* Merci , Miss Evans . Nous allons l'emmener à l'infirmerie »  
  
Le professeur Mc Gonagall se tenait devant le lit de Morweenn qui était immobile . Elle l'observait , les lèvres pincées d'inquiétude .  
  
« Qu'a elle fait ?  
  
~* Rien de spécial , a ce que je sache . »  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Morweenn se réveilla le lendemain dans un des lits de l'infirmerie , toute douleur ayant disparue . Un sourire illumina son visage et elle sauta du lit lorsqu'une femme la fit se ralllonger  
  
« Non non mademoiselle ! On dort ! Assez d'émotions pour cette nuit ! Si vous saviez la ~* peur que vous nous avez faite .Vous étiez toute pâle et froide !  
  
~* Je me sens bien maintenant  
  
~* Le professeur Mc Gonagall m'avait prévenu que vous nous donneriez du fil à retordre .  
  
~* Vous vous surestimez .  
  
~* Je me sens bien !  
  
~* Dois je employer la manière forte ?  
  
Morweenn grogna avant de se retourner de l'autre côté , fulminant de rage .  
  
« Voilà qui est plus sage . Je passerais prendre votre température dans 1 heure. En attendant mangez votre chocolat »  
  
La jeune fille détestait le chocolat et d'un geste de mauvaise humeur , elle le fit tomber à terre , les sourcils froncés .  
  
« Morweenn ? Mme Pomfresh m'as dit qu'un peu de visite te mettrai sûrement de meilleure humeur .  
  
~* Sirius , laisse moi .  
  
~* Non .  
  
~* Je t'en prie , je ne peux pas te voir . James ..  
  
~* Qu'a fait James ?  
  
~* C'est sans importance .  
  
~* Alors pourquoi nous as tu évité toute la journée ?  
  
~* Je . . . Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles .  
  
~* On a besoin de toi ! Tu fais partie des Maraudeurs ! Tu es presque une animagus !  
  
~* Les Maraudeurs sont des mâles  
  
~* Et tu es la fleur au milieu des ronces  
  
~* Tais toi . »  
  
La jeune femme ferma les yeux , sentant perler a l'orée de ses cils des larmes . Pourquoi ne partait il pas ? Oh oui , il l'aimait . Et elle l'avait trahi . . . Chaque parole de Sirius était un poignard . Comment avait elle pu le tromper avec Rémus ? Elle était comme son père . Elle blessait les gens et s'en délectait . Elle n'était qu'une traîtresse .  
  
« Morweenn réponds moi . . .  
  
~* Que veux tu que je te réponde . . . James me l'a clairement dit , je ne suis pas et je ne serai jamais une Maraudeuse .  
  
~* Il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait  
  
~* Oh que si , crois moi . . .  
  
~* S'il te plait , Morweenn »  
  
L'infirmière arriva alors dans l'infirmerie , un gobelet à la main . Passant devant le couple , elle recula soudain et observa Morweenn .  
  
« Monsieur Black , je vous ai laissé entrer parce que vous me le suppliiez mais si c'est pour la faire pleurer , sortez immédiatement ! »  
  
Sirius , qui était dans le dos de la jeune femme , n'avait pas vu ses larmes . Contraint de quitter la pièce sous le regard furieux de l'infirmière , il soupira et retourna en cours .  
  
~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
« Combien de temps je vais encore devoir rester dans cette infirmerie !  
  
~* Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que vous pourrez sortir ce soir , puisque aucun symptôme ne s'est manifesté de la journée .  
  
~* Enfin !  
  
~* Vous savez , certaines personnes sont restées des semaines .  
  
~* Je ne suis pas ces personnes .  
  
~* Quoi qu'il en soit , vous devrez aller dans le bureau du Directeur . Ne vous inquiétez pas , ce n'est pas pour vous punir  
  
~* Je l'espère bien . . .  
  
~* Buvez ça maintenant . »  
  
La jeune fille obéit , ce qui était rare chez elle , avant de s'allonger sur le ventre pour lire un livre moldu que Lily lui avait apporté . Après s'être confondu en excuse , celle ci lui avait avoué qu'elle s'était disputé très violemment avec James , ce qui navra Morweenn .  
  
Elle passa ainsi deux heures avant qu'on lui accorde le droit de partir . Elle en fut soulagée mais cela ne la fit pas sourire plus que ça . Trop de choses dans la tête , sûrement . Oui , surement ça .  
  
Elle alla manger rapidement dans la grande salle avant d'aller jusqu'au Bureau de Dumbledore . C'est alors qu'elle vit , devant la grande statue , le vieil homme et un grand homme blond en pleine conversation . Plutôt animée , à vrai dire .  
  
« Je refuse qu'elle suive des cours dans cette école ! Elle ira à Durmstang , un point c'est tout !  
  
~* Vous ne pouvez pas l'obliger , une fois majeure , a quitter cette école  
  
~* Cette enfant est folle !  
  
~* Je n'ai eu aucune plainte quant à son comportement .  
  
~* Le Tribunal de Grande Instance Magique est prévenu , Dumbledore .Ah , vous voilà Morweenn . Veuillez me suivre , vous devez rentrer chez vous .  
  
~* Jamais .  
  
~* Je vous ordonne de m'obéir !  
  
~* Vous n'avez plus à me commander ! Je suis majeure , Père !  
  
~* Votre s?ur est plus digne que vous d'être une Nechtain . . .  
  
~* Gwenddyd est morte !  
  
~* Par votre faute , idiote !  
  
~* Bien sur vous n'y êtes pour rien , vous vous contentez d'éliminer et de profiter de votre famille pour que votre Seigneur des ténèbres vous remercie .  
  
~* Comment osez vous insinuer cela !  
  
~* Je ne quitterai jamais cette école .  
  
~* Vous la quitterez !  
  
~* Monsieur Nechtain , je crois que la réponse de votre fille est claire .  
  
~* Alors il ne me reste qu'une solution . »  
  
Saisissant sa fille par le bras , il entreprit de la traîner de force . La façon dont la jeune fille était impressionnante . L'homme devait faire deux fois sa largeur et mesurer 30 centimètres de plus qu'elle . Mais voyant au bout d'un instant qu'elle ne ferai jamais le poids , elle se contenta de mordre avec force le bras de son père .  
  
« Garce ! Doloris ! »  
  
La baguette projeta un rayon vert et argent , venant frapper de plein fouet Morweenn qui pourtant releva la tête au bout de quelques secondes . Ses bras nus ne la portaient pas , et pourtant , lorsque son père murmura  
  
« Avada . » D'une voix sifflante , Morweenn et Dumbledore lancèrent le même sort , d'une seule voix .  
  
« Stupefix ! »  
  
L'homme s'effondra , saignant du nez et lâchant sa baguette . Ce sortilège , Morweenn savait le pratiquer depuis longtemps . Elle ne l'avait pourtant jamais utilisé sur un humain .  
  
« J'ai pétrifié mon père , j'ai pétrifié mon père ! »  
  
La jeune fille sautait sur place , prenant le pouls de son géniteur .  
  
« Professeur Dumbledore , je ne voulais pas ! »  
  
« Mademoiselle , comme vous pouvez voir , votre père est venu vous rendre visite . Voilà qui est réglé . Je vais le faire ramener chez lui par poudre de cheminette . Très beau sortilège . »  
  
Sur ses mots , le vieil homme disparut et Morweenn , plus blanche que jamais , partit en courant de l'autre côté , laissant le corps immobile dans le couloir . Un douleur sourde la tenait . Jamais il n'avait été fier d'elle . Elle n'avait jamais été qu'un corps .  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Lorsque Morweenn entra dans la Grande Salle le lendemain matin , tout le monde l'observait . Les conversations s'étaient tues et les murmures fusaient .  
  
« Elle a pétrifié son père ! C'est Daniel qui l'a dit  
  
~* Pauline m'a dit qu'elle l'avait tué et qu'elle s'était enfuie . »  
  
La jeune fille avait le regard baissé au sol , son livre d'astronomie tapant en rythme ses genoux . S'asseyant à la table de Gryffondor , ou on lui jetait des regards en coin , la jeune fille se servit du thé au jasmin et du jus de framboise , observant la broche en face d'elle .Lily ne lui parlait plus , et tout le monde savait ce qui s'était passé .  
  
Dieu que c'était difficile . Elle aurait du rester en Irlande , au moins elle n'aurai pas causé tant de problèmes .Mais non , il avait fallu qu'elle ne pense qu'à elle et qu'elle entraîne son père à la poursuivre par tous les moyens . Il avait fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse de deux jeunes hommes , qu'elle provoque un des amis mangemorts de son père .  
  
Elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge .  
  
La jeune fille passa une journée execrable . Personne ne lui adressait la parole , mis a part quelques plaisantins qui trouvaient drole de hurler  
  
« Non , je vous en supplie , Miss Nechtain de Lyriac , ne me pétrifiez pas ! Si vous me pétrifiez , je ne pourrais plus vous mettre dans mon lit et j'ai envie d'être de la partie , moi aussi ! »  
  
Evidemment , ces plaisanteries étaient de très mauvais goût , mais Morweenn jouait la carte de l'indifference , même si son c?ur se brisait à chaque fois un peu plus .Etais ce pour ça qu'elle était venu à Hogwarts ? Redevenir la Morweenn aux paroles acerbes et au visage de glace ?  
  
« Morweenn !  
  
~* Partez .  
  
~* Non , on ne partira pas .  
  
~* Alors c'est moi qui partirais »  
  
Accélérant le pas , la jeune fille chercha à semer Rémus et Sirius , qui pourtant l'attrapèrent par le bras . La jeune femme gémit de douleur , le sortilège Doloris tiraillant encore ses muscles .  
  
« Que venez vous faire , me demander ce que j'ai fait à mon père ? Ecoutez les ragots , et vous apprendrez tout .  
  
~* Mc Gonagall nous à dis ce qui s'était vraiment passé . Tu vas quitter Poudlard ?  
  
~* Je risque bien , en effet .  
  
~* Tu ne peux pas !  
  
~* Le tribunal magique à déjà du être prévenu .  
  
~* Mais ils n'ont pas le droit !  
  
~* Mon père à tous les droits .  
  
~* Morweenn . »  
  
Voir Rémus et Sirius ensemble lui déchirait le c?ur . Sirius savait qu'elle l'avait trompé avec Rémus et pourtant , il ne parvenait a en vouloir à aucun des deux . peut etre que parce que Rémus était un de ses meilleurs amis , il était moins en colère , mais était tout de même trsite . Non pas déçu , seulement triste . Triste qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit , qu'elle ait caché cette double attirance . D'après Rémus , Morweenn aimait Sirius de tout son c?ur . Et cela , c'était pour Sirius le plus beau des aveux .  
  
Saisissant Morweenn par la main , il lui murmura  
  
« Que James et Peter aillent se faire voir , on a envie de rester avec toi . »  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Et là mine de rien , je suis dans une sacré impasse . 


End file.
